Tiempo de saltos
by Griffinn
Summary: El mundo mágico ya no es lo que era. Magos y brujas viven perseguidos por un enemigo que nunca esperarían. Y ahora una joven parte hacia Hogwarts, sin saber que allí le espera el mayor de todos los viajes.
1. Hechizo

_**Disclaimer: nada del Potterverso me pertenece**_

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ _esta historia es para mi querida Miss Lefroy, mai lof, que pidió un viaje en el Tiempo._ _Soy un poco lerdo y no leí bien su petición, pues le daban un poco igual los personajes elegidos. Si se trataba de la tercera generación, pedía a Dominique y a Teddy. Y yo, claro, entendí que quería a esos dos personajes. Para cuando me di cuenta ya me gustaba lo que llevaba escrito, así que espero que a ella también le guste._

* * *

 **1**

 **Hechizo**

Una fría gota cayó sobre su capucha. De inmediato, se la echó para atrás, dejando caer su melena rubia. Alzó la cabeza y abrió la boca. Pronto, una tormenta se desató, provocando un gran aguacero. En cuanto pudo saciar su sed, sacó su cantimplora de viaje y la dejó en el suelo, abierta para que se fuese llenando. Se sentó en una roca solitaria entre varios árboles y dejó que el agua de lluvia recorriese su cuerpo, limpiándola. No le importaba, llevaba semanas sin darse una ducha.

Semanas sin comer decentemente, días sin beber. Bien es cierto que con un golpe de varita podía producir un chorro de agua o multiplicar sus exiguos alimentos guardados en su mochila de viaje, pero había maneras de detectar la magia desde hacía años. No se arriesgaría.

Pronto, la tormenta amainó. Una simple y rápida tormenta de verano. El sol comenzó a despuntar entre las nubes. Cogió su cantimplora, que para su suerte se había llenado completamente, y la cerró. Se levantó, con la ropa empapada y prosiguió su camino. Con el tiempo, el sol la iría secando.

Pero el astro rey se iba poniendo lentamente. Apoyó una mano sobre el mojado tronco de un árbol y miró entre la amplia vegetación. Un claro estaba cerca. Continuó andando hasta que fue visible para ella.

Hogwarts. O lo que quedaba de la antigua escuela de magia.

A cada segundo que pasaba era más difícil distinguirla, ahora que la noche lo invadía todo con sus sombras.

Volvió la mirada hacia el interior del Bosque Prohibido. Había sido un largo viaje desde que recibió el aviso, asegurándose de que nadie la seguía hasta allí. Aquello era zona restringida, y los Cazadores andaban siempre ojo avizor de que magos o brujas volviesen al castillo, dada su importancia como fortaleza, pero también como un símbolo. Hacía años que el castillo había sido tomado y abandonado, aunque a un alto coste. En cuanto al Bosque, hacía años que había sido purgado y limpiado en su totalidad. Centauros y acromántulas, de entre las muchas criaturas que lo poblaban, habían sido perseguidos y cazados hasta la erradicación total. Y con el Lago Negro había sucedido algo similar, sólo que lo habían envenenado, matando a todo lo que había en sus profundidades.

Se caló bien la capucha de su capa y salió del bosque con dirección al castillo.

Al rato, se encontraba entrando al vestíbulo principal del castillo, sorteando las enormes puertas de entrada. Una hacía tiempo que se había salido de sus goznes. En cuanto accedió a la gran estancia, rebuscó en su bolsa de viaje hasta que sacó una linterna de mano y la encendió.

Pasó el haz de luz por todo el amplio lugar. Se notaba que por allí no había estado persona alguna desde hacía años, dada la gran cantidad de polvo acumulado. Algunas de las armaduras estaban desperdigadas por el suelo, igual que unas pocas esmeraldas del reloj de Slytherin, a causa de algún impacto recibido antaño. Los relojes en sí estaban vacíos de piedras preciosas, seguramente debido a los años y años de saqueos padecidos por el castillo.

No se demoró más y se dirigió hacia un pasillo a la derecha de la entrada principal. Al instante, accedió al antiguo Gran Comedor de la escuela. Miró instintivamente al techo, esperando ver el cielo abierto, pero no vio más que el techo en sí. Ya no había magia en Hogwarts.

Por suerte, otros habían llegado ya.

En el centro un fuego crepitaba. A su alrededor se encontraban tres personas enfundadas en túnicas y capas negras. Una de ellas alimentaba el fuego con pequeños troncos de madera. En cuanto vieron a la recién llegada, alzaron sus cabezas. Sólo uno se levantó.

—Dominique, por fin llegas.

La joven Dominique Weasley caminó hasta el centro del Gran Comedor.

—Buenas noches, Neville.

El aludido no era otro que Neville Longbottom, antiguo miembro de Gryffindor y amigo de su familia. Las otras dos personas se quitaron las capuchas. No las conocía en absoluto. Al ver cómo la joven se había quedado mirándolos decidió intervenir.

—Te presento a Justin Finch-Fletchley, un amigo mío —el hombre, de estatura media y cabello negro, saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Señaló al otro, el cual no se alegraba tanto de ver ahí —. Y… este es Walden Macnair.

A Dominique se le encendió la varita en su cabeza, de repente.

—Un mortífago.

Un mortífago de Voldemort, sí, uno de los pocos que había sobrevivido a la guerra y a los años de persecuciones. Macnair había sido, además, verdugo del Ministerio, encargado de ejecutar a criaturas mágicas potencialmente peligrosas. Pero tras la guerra, había tenido que esconderse como tantos otros. Pasó años huyendo primero de los aurores, y después de un peligro aún mayor. Macnair soltó una risotada.

—La guerra terminó hace años, jovencita. Ahora tenemos una guerra mayor.

—Bueno, bueno, si estamos aquí es porque hace mucho tiempo que dejamos atrás nuestras diferencias. Sobre todo dado que tenemos un enemigo común. Dominique, por favor, siéntate.

La joven así lo hizo. Aunque el fuego ardía con fuerza, la estancia era demasiado fría. Todavía era pleno invierno ahí fuera. Se tapó bien con la capa y esperó.

—Bueno… Macnair, creo que tienes algo que decirnos —dijo Neville.

Walden Macnair tenía la cabeza hundida entre las piernas. Finalmente, la alzó y miró a los presentes.

—Sois los primeros que veo en meses.

El silencio se extendió de nuevo entre ellos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Justin.

—Lo que oyes. Sois los primeros magos y brujas que veo en meses. Hará medio año que mi compañero de viaje murió, perseguido por los Cazadores. Poco después recibí el mensaje de Longbottom. Hasta que llegué aquí, no vi a ninguno de los míos, a ningún mago o bruja. Y eso que pasé por pueblos donde había prósperas comunidades mágicas. Caballeros y señorita… Nos hemos extinguido.

—Pero eso es… es imposible —alcanzó a decir Dominique.

—No lo es —soltó Neville —. Llevan siendo años de persecuciones. No sólo en Inglaterra, en todo el mundo. Los muggles han ido desarrollando técnicas de rastreo de la sangre mágica. Incluso ya han aprendido a detectar a los hijos de muggles. He visto… He visto a bebés siendo ejecutados porque tenían sangre mágica.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Y de todos los magos y brujas que pueden quedar con vida, nos hemos topado contigo —soltó Justin —. ¿Cómo sabemos que no has matado a alguno de ellos mientras venías hacia aquí?

Macnair se levantó, furioso. Lo mismo hizo Justin y lo confrontó.

—No te atrevas a acusarme de eso, Finch-Fletchley.

—¿Por qué no? Ya has matado antes y puedes haberlo hecho ahora. Una vez mortífago, siempre mortífago —y miró directamente al antebrazo izquierdo del hombre.

El antiguo mortífago sacó su varita y apuntó a Justin. Este se la quedó mirando, pero no precisamente porque Macnair quisiese asesinarlo.

—Basta, Walden —ordenó Neville —. O provocarás que los Cazadores aparezcan.

Macnair se quedó un momento sopesando la situación hasta que guardó su varita. Se sentó otra vez en su sitio.

—Sí, he sido, soy y seré siempre un mortífago. Sí, he matado a tanta gente que ya no puedo recordar cuánta fue. Pero puedo prometer una cosa, que no he matado a nadie mientras venía hacia aquí. Bueno, quizás a algunos muggles que me perseguían, pero estaremos de acuerdo en que eso no importa, ¿verdad?

Soltó una risotada. El ambiente se distendió, de modo que Justin también volvió a sentarse.

Dominique se levantó y se apartó del fuego, caminando entre la penumbra.

Muertos. Todos muertos. Costaba creer que los últimos de su especie estuvieran en esa sala. Posiblemente no fuera así, pero el panorama era descorazonador.

Cerró los ojos.

Eran años de guerra. Incontables años de guerra. Al principio, Dominique no los había vivido, pero luego había crecido con ellos. Todo empezó con la llamada Segunda Guerra Mágica, que, como todo el mundo sabía, había terminado con la muerte de Lord Voldemort a manos de su tío, Harry Potter. Pero cuando todos esperaban una época de paz, se habían adentrado en la boca del lobo. Las acciones durante la guerra habían llamado la atención del mundo muggle. Para cuando los magos quisieron darse cuenta, los muggles ya habían descubierto el secreto, y en su mundo globalizado, a rebosar de alta tecnología y mensajes instantáneos, el miedo avanzaba a pasos agigantados.

Magos y brujas. Magia y hechicería. Los grandes gobiernos muggles comenzaban a pedir explicaciones. Y cuando las explicaciones no fueron suficientes, empezó la guerra. Dominique creció en medio de todo aquello, recordando las ejecuciones en las plazas públicas, con magos y brujas siendo quemados en grandes hogueras. Recordaba los gritos, el sonido de las llamas, el olor a carne quemada. Con el paso del tiempo, hubo un punto de inflexión que lo cambió todo. Dicen que los muggles habían capturado a un mago, de tal modo que aprendieron de él y la tecnología muggle se impuso, creándose dispositivos de rastreo, anticipándose a nuestros movimientos. Aprendieron a detectar la magia, por lo que los magos y brujas tuvieron que dejar de emplearla. Dominique ya casi no recordaba la última vez que había ejecutado un simple hechizo. A cada año que pasaba, la cifra de gente mágica descendía drásticamente. Pero hasta el punto de que sólo cuatro de ellos quedasen… ¿de verdad era eso posible?

No podía ser verdad. Bien era cierto que Dominique llevaba años sin ver a sus familiares. Sus padres habían muerto, igual que sus hermanos y gran parte de sus tíos y primos. Únicamente no sabía dónde estaban sus tíos Harry y Ron. Según tenía entendido, ambos habían huido hacía tiempo, intentando buscar una manera de acabar con esa guerra. Pero de aquello hacía ya mucho tiempo.

—Dominique, ¿vienes? —pidió Neville.

La joven abrió los ojos. Se enjugó las lágrimas y volvió junto al fuego.

—Bueno, ahora… ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó ella.

—Ahora… jugaremos nuestra última carta —comentó Neville.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de salida. Los demás pronto le siguieron. Caminaron y caminaron, pero ninguno de ellos hizo pregunta alguna. Finalmente, llegaron al cuarto piso, frente a la entrada de un sitio de sobra conocido por todos.

—La Biblioteca —dijo Justin.

—En efecto. Esta es nuestra última oportunidad. La última para poder cambiarlo absolutamente todo —les contó Neville mientras se daba la vuelta —. Seguidme.

Caminaron entre las enormes estanterías. Algunas se habían derrumbado y otras permanecían en pie, pero por lo general se veían en la obligación de ir sorteando libros y libros tirados por todas partes, pisoteando las más de las veces las hojas arrancadas.

Entonces, Dominique reparó en que Neville había llegado a una sección bien conocida.

—¿La Sección Prohibida? ¿Qué planeas?

Neville la miró seriamente.

—Ahora lo verás.

Y se dedicó a buscar entre las estanterías. Finalmente, volvió con un pequeño libro bajo el brazo. Lo hojeó momentáneamente y lo puso sobre la mesa.

—Uno de nosotros viajará atrás en el Tiempo.

Los demás se miraron, extrañados.

—¿Con un libro? —quiso saber Macnair.

—Pero no un libro cualquiera. Un libro que nos dirá cómo viajar en el Tiempo.

Macnair rio amargamente.

—Un libro nos va a decir cómo viajar en el Tiempo. Un libro que lleva siglos cogiendo polvo en una estantería de una escuela de magia, al alcance de cualquier alumno imprudente. Bravo. ¿Tienes acaso idea de lo complicado que resulta viajar en el Tiempo, Longbottom? Por no hablar de lo desacertado que resulta. Sólo los giratiempos pueden hacer tal cosa. Y por cierto, ya no quedan. Potter se encargó de destruirlos todos. Yo lo vi.

—Sí, aquella noche cuando atacasteis el Ministerio. Y matasteis, para variar. A Sirius Black.

—Yo no lo maté, lo hizo Bellatrix Lestrange.

—Pero intentasteis matar a unos adolescentes —contrarrestó Justin.

Macnair iba a contestar, pero se calló al ver a Neville, quien había carraspeado. Este se dispuso a contar lo que tenía planeado, haciendo caso omiso a la conversación.

—Ahí está el problema, Walden. Creemos que es muy difícil. Pero no lo es en absoluto. Siglos y siglos de negaciones y de ocultación han hecho que nos parezca que resulta difícil, pero lo único que necesitamos es… un hechizo. ¿Por qué crees que un libro que permite viajar en el Tiempo está escondido en lo más profundo de una estantería de la Sección Prohibida? Porque nadie quería que se descubriese, que viajar en el Tiempo resulta más fácil de lo que muchos creerían.

—¿Un hechizo? —preguntó Justin.

—En efecto. Un hechizo que, debidamente pronunciado, permitirá a una persona viajar en el Tiempo.

Pero Dominique veía algo en los ojos de Neville que este no quería contar.

—¿Cuál es la pega? —quiso saber.

Neville la miró un momento.

—La pega está en el hecho de hacer magia. En cuanto la primera chispa salga de su varita, los Cazadores se echarán sobre nosotros. Es una locura —soltó Macnair.

—Eso ya lo tengo en cuenta, Walden, gracias. La pega es que resulta imposible determinar el año al que se envía a esa persona. Mientras se pueda ejecutar el hechizo, irá dando tumbos a través del Tiempo. Saltos, por así decirlo.

Justin, Walden y Dominique apartaron la mirada. Demasiado arriesgado. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, sin saber qué decir o hacer

—Quieres que sea yo, ¿verdad? —dijo ella.

—¿Perdona?

—Quieres que sea yo quien viaje en el Tiempo. Puedo leerlo en tus ojos.

Neville bajó la mirada.

—Eres la mejor preparada de todos nosotros. Eres lista, eres ágil… Y eres pequeña físicamente. No me entiendas mal, cuando más pequeño es aquello que se envía al pasado, más posibilidades hay de que funcione. Por eso te llame.

Dominique cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

—Está bien, hagámoslo.

—¿Estás segura de ello?

Dominique sonrió.

—¿Y esperar a que los Cazadores me atrapen? No. Hazlo ya, Neville. Es nuestra única oportunidad.

Neville, por su parte, alzó su varita.

—Ponte ahí.

Dominique caminó hasta el centro de donde se encontraban. Neville repasaba fervientemente el libro hasta que pareció encontrar lo que necesitaba.

—Neville… hazlo ya.

—Justin, Walden. En cuanto la primera chispa salga de la varita, ellos vendrán aquí. ¿Estáis preparados?

Walden alzó las dos manos, como si fuesen una balanza.

—Seguir huyendo, permitir que la señorita viaje en el Tiempo, brindándonos una oportunidad, morir por ello —subió y bajó levemente las manos, como si estuviese sopesando la situación, de igual manera que alguien equilibra pesos con una balanza —. ¿A qué esperamos?

Sacó su varita, igual que Justin.

Neville, por su parte, ejecutó varios movimientos de varita y pronunciaba palabras desconocidas para Dominique.

De repente y como era de esperar, se oyó un ruido.

—Ya han llegado. Cada vez son más eficaces, maldita sea —dijo Walden —. Finch-Fletchley, ven conmigo. Si vamos a morir, dejemos que nuestra última oportunidad, al menos, tenga un poco más de tiempo.

Justin tragó saliva, pero asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Macnair.

Neville seguía ejecutando movimientos y pronunciando palabras incomprensibles, pero nada sucedía. Pronto comenzaron a escucharse gritos y explosiones. Justin vino al poco rato.

—Cazadores. Están por todas partes. Ya han matado a Macnair. He visto cómo lo quemaban vivo. ¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Vas a mandarla ya o no? —Neville asintió, desesperado —. Entonces mucha suerte. Yo los retendré. Rápido.

Se marchó corriendo.

Dominique empezaba a creer que aquello no iba a funcionar. Sin embargo, empezó a notar como un ligero viento se levantaba. Miró a sus pies y vio un círculo de luz refulgir a su alrededor. Pronto, un torbellino se elevó a su alrededor, emborronando el entorno.

—¡Recuerda! ¡Eres nuestra última esperanza! ¡Pase lo que pase, no cejes en tu empeño! ¡Busca la época en la que todo cambió y cámbiala para bien!

Antes de que incluso Neville fuese imperceptible para Dominique, vio como una alta figura entraba y arrollaba con un hechizo a Neville, que se estampó contra una estantería, cayendo inconsciente. Miró entonces a aquella figura, un alto ser de color negro que le apuntaba con la varita. Alcanzó a oír la maldición asesina, viendo cómo volaba hacia ella, pero el torbellino la disolvió en el último momento. De hecho, toda la sala se disolvió enseguida. Sólo podía ver aquel torbellino y la negrura, que todo lo envolvía.

Se arrodilló y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. El torbellino cada vez era más y más fuerte y el ruido se elevaba, taladrándole los oídos. Entonces, todo empezó a calmarse. El viento amainaba. De inmediato, miró al suelo. Era el mismo suelo de la Biblioteca, aunque parecía mejor cuidado. Y lo más extraño de todo es que la luz natural la bañaba por completo.

Miró entonces alrededor. Se sorprendió de ver el cielo abierto, con las blancas nubes pasando lentamente. Estaba en Hogwarts, concretamente en la Biblioteca, pero esta parecía a medio hacer. Y, por supuesto, no había ningún libro.

Se levantó lentamente y comenzó a caminar. Pronto salió de allí hacia un pasillo, también abierto al cielo. Podía ver andamiajes por doquier, desde la Biblioteca hasta donde Dominique había llegado y, estaba segura, más allá, pero no lo entendía. ¿Aquello era Hogwarts?

Por fin, bajó hasta el vestíbulo. Los cuatro relojes de las Casas estaban allí, pero no estaban llenos de las piedras preciosas características de cada una. Entonces, oyó un ruido de cubiertos que venía del Gran Comedor. Caminó hasta él y miró entre un resquicio de las grandes puertas. Allí, no había un fuego crepitando como la última vez que había estado, sino una gran estancia ricamente engalanada, como Dominique siempre la había recordado. Únicamente no estaban las cuatro grandes mesas, sino una mesa redonda en el centro, en la cual se encontraban cuatro personas. Cuatro personas ricamente vestidas.

Había una mujer bajita y oronda que portaba una gran bandeja llena de viandas. Tenía el pelo de un color castaño, recogido en un elaborado moño con trenzas. Portaba un vestido de color amarillo canario con toques de negro. Depositó la bandeja en el centro de una amplia mesa y sonrió.

—No os privéis, hay para todos —comentó.

A su lado, un hombre enjuto tomó algo de la bandeja. Llevaba una capa de viaje color esmeralda oscuro, como si acabase de llegar de un largo camino y lo único que desease en ese momento fuese sentarse en la mesa junto a un gran y reconfortante fuego y disfrutar de una provechosa cena. Posiblemente acababa de llegar, aunque Dominique no sabría decir si después de haber estado en la otra punta del mundo o simplemente dando un paseo por los alrededores. Era calvo y tenía una pequeña barbita negra. Junto a ella, una mujer de cabello negro y la piel blanca como la leche echó una mirada a la comida, pero todavía decidió no probar bocado alguno mientras repasaba unos pergaminos. Su mirada era de preocupación. Llevaba un largo vestido azul, aunque lo que más llamó la atención a Dominique fue una diadema ricamente elaborada que portaba con orgullo. Y, por último, había un hombre que portaba un uniforme de guerra. Su camisa tenía dos colores: escarlata y dorado. Su barba era grande y salvaje. Y pelirroja. Tomó con determinación un muslo de pollo y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Delicioso, Helga. Como siempre.

—Te lo agradezco, Godric, pero preferiría ciertos modales en mi mesa. Además, me estoy haciendo mayor para cocinar. He pensado que podríamos traer elfos domésticos para que se encarguen de las cocinas.

—Bueno, tendríamos que considerarlo —comentó la mujer de la diadema mientras leía su pergamino.

—Oh, Rowena, creo que Helga ha tenido una buena idea. Podríamos llevarla a cabo.

La tal Helga sonrió.

—Os lo agradezco, Salazar.

Dominique se apartó de la puerta. ¿Helga? ¿Godric? ¿Rowena y Salazar? Sólo sabía de cuatro personas, dos poderosos magos y dos habilidosas brujas que habían llevado esos nombres: los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Cuatro personas que habían vivido hacía más de mil años.

No llegó a reparar en la serpiente que reptó a su lado, pero sí en lo que decían los fundadores.

—Salazar, os he dicho miles de veces que no quiero a vuestra serpiente cerca de mí mientras comemos.

—Lo lamento, amigo mío, pero me está diciendo que tenemos a una invitada escuchando indiscretamente fuera del Gran Comedor.

Dominique se quedó paralizada. Oyó el arrastre de las sillas, pero no se movió. Para cuando quiso reaccionar, cuatro grandes figuras la miraban desde la puerta.

—¿Y bien? ¿A qué se debe el honor? —preguntó Godric Gryffindor.

Aquello era demasiado para Dominique, que cayó al suelo. Se acababa de desmayar.


	2. Los cuatro de Hogwarts

**2**

 **Los cuatro de Hogwarts**

Abrió los ojos. La estancia se encontraba prácticamente a oscuras. Juraría que había tenido una pesadilla. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que no había estado soñando. Y que todo lo que había sucedido había sido muy real.

—Despierta de una vez —alguien le dio una fuerte patada en un costado.

Tosió, dolorido, mientras se giraba a un lado.

—Ya basta, Murdoch. No me importa que juegues con los prisioneros, siempre te lo he dicho, pero a este lo quiero vivo… Por ahora.

Oyó una voz muy familiar cerca de él. El tal Murdoch, por su parte, escupió al suelo.

—Escoria mágica.

La persona de la voz familiar se levantó, riendo.

—Murdoch, Murdoch, a mí también me ofende que digas eso, ¿sabes? Tampoco hace falta definirnos con tan impía palabra.

—Ted… —alcanzó a decir Neville mientras respiraba con gran dificultad.

El aludido suspiró.

—Para ti soy Lupin, Longbottom —volvió a sentarse —. Déjanos —ordenó al tal Murdoch con un leve movimiento de su mano. El susodicho abandonó la estancia, que no resultó ser otra que el despacho del antiguo director Dumbledore. Tras dejar el mercenario el lugar, Neville y Ted se quedaron finalmente solos —. Bien, he estado leyendo este libro y… ¿Dónde la has enviado?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Ted Lupin sonrió, casi de forma macabra.

—Respuesta incorrecta, Longbottom… ¡ _Crucio_!

La maldición tortura le golpeó con dureza. Fueron apenas unos segundos, pero para Neville supuso casi una eternidad.

—Yo… no…

—En este libro hay un hechizo para viajar en el Tiempo, Longbottom. Así que dímelo, ¿dónde la has mandado? ¿Dónde has mandado a mi prima Dominique?

No era realmente su prima, por supuesto, pero el haber sido criado junto a Los Potter y los Weasley había hecho que la considerase como tal.

—No… No lo sé.

Ted se levantó y caminó por la estancia. Parecía exasperarse a cada momento.

—¿Sabes? Tu mujer también era reacia a hablar. Chilló y chilló mientras la torturaba, pero nunca quiso revelarme tu paradero. Finalmente, la maté sin haber obtenido respuesta alguna.

Neville, que se había arrastrado hasta una pared para apoyarse en ella, no mostró síntoma alguno de sentirse afectado por lo que Ted acababa de contar. Este, por su parte, esbozó una sonrisa maligna. No parecía importarle no haber afectado a Neville recordándole la muerte de su mujer.

—¿Cuándo os vais a dar cuenta de que para vosotros está todo perdido, Neville? Dímelo. ¡Dime a dónde has mandado a Dominique!

Neville abrió un momento a los ojos para mirar a Ted Lupin. A Teddy. Aquel chico que vio crecer desde que era un bebé. En los brazos de Harry, su amigo. Había cambiado tanto… Su cabello, antes de vivos colores, ahora era siempre gris.

—No lo sé, Teddy.

Ted esbozó una mirada de profunda ira. Alzó su varita y poderosas llamas salieron disparadas hacia Neville. Consumiéndolo. Ted Lupin, por su parte, se sentó en la silla del director y contempló el dantesco espectáculo con una media sonrisa.

Casi de inmediato, Murdoch y otros dos hombres entraron en el despacho, contemplando cómo las llamas consumían a Neville. Se quedaron mirando horrorizados. Ted, por su parte, los miró a ellos.

—Venga, ¿a qué esperáis? Sacadlo de mi vista —los dos hombres que acompañaron a Murdoch obedecieron. El propio Murdoch se quedó sin saber qué hacer —. Y tú abre la ventana, no soporto el olor a carne quemada.

Obedeció. Por la ventana entró una fría ráfaga de viento invernal. Al instante abandonó la estancia, con una simple mirada de Ted. En cuanto se quedó sólo, cogió el pequeño libro que Neville había utilizado y pasó sus páginas con indiferencia, hasta que encontró el famoso hechizo que había utilizado. Se dio cuenta de que el hechizo no podía mandar a una época concreta, pero, aun así, necesitaba saber qué tenía en mente Neville para mandar a Dominique al pasado.

Sostuvo un momento el libro con una mano, guardando la página donde se encontraba el hechizo, y meditó con la mirada perdida. Viajar en el Tiempo… Si el hechizo no hacía más que dar tumbos por el Tiempo, sería muy difícil encontrar a Dominique. Pero no imposible.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el centro del despacho. Abrió el libro por la página del hechizo y sacó su varita, rascándose la cabeza con la punta mientras leía vagamente la página, como quien no muestra mucho interés en algo que está haciendo. Finalmente, alzó la varita y comenzó a describir círculos encima suya mientras pronunciaba una serie de palabras ininteligibles.

Tiempo después, viendo que su jefe no salía del despacho, Murdoch entró. Se sorprendió de ver que allí no había nadie. Únicamente se percató de que muchas cosas parecían haber sido desordenadas. Y en el centro, un pequeño círculo, como si fuese el epicentro de lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor. Como si un pequeño vendaval se hubiese desatado en pleno despacho.

De Ted Lupin no hubo noticias en todo el castillo. Ni en toda Inglaterra.

* * *

Cerca de allí en el espacio pero muy lejos en el Tiempo, Dominique también despertaba, dentro de una enorme cama con dosel. La estancia en la que se encontraba estaba totalmente a oscuras. De pronto, una puerta se abrió. A través del haz de luz se distinguió una sombra. Dominique pudo notar que era una mujer, aunque no podía verle bien la cara.

—Por fin ha despertado. Nos tenía preocupados, a unos más que a otros —hablaba de manera extraña, con cierta deferencia.

—He… He tenido una pesadilla —alcanzó a decir mientras se incorporaba en la cama, apoyándose contra el cabecero.

La mujer caminó hasta ella. Portaba una pequeña vela en un candil, pero aún seguía siendo imposible verle la cara.

—¿Por qué no me la cuenta? Le ayudará a asimilarlo.

Dominique dudó un momento. No podía evitar fijarse en la extraña forma de hablar de aquella mujer.

—Pues… Estaba en Hogwarts. Venía de hacer un largo viaje. Un larguísimo viaje, a decir verdad, huyendo de gente que quería hacerme daño. Me encontré con un viejo amigo que me dijo que me enviaría al pasado, para resolver… lo que fuese que había que resolver. Y me envió al pasado, a la época de la fundación de Hogwarts. Y vi a los cuatro fundadores.

—¿Los cuatro fundadores?

—Sí, a los cuatro. Espere… ¿En qué año estamos?

—En el año del Señor de 997. Estás en Hogwarts… o lo que un día será Hogwarts.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo.

—¿Cómo ha dicho?

De repente, como un fogonazo, varias luces se encendieron en la estancia. A su lado, sentada en el borde de la cama, estaba la mismísima Helga Hufflepuff, que con un ligero soplido apagaba la llama de su vela portátil, dejando después el candil sobre una mesilla de noche.

—Creo que debería contarme ciertas cosas, señorita. Debería contarnos ciertas cosas, a decir verdad.

Helga tenía el porte de una gran señora, aunque las crónicas que habían llegado de ella aseguraban que no era más que una dama de Rowena Ravenclaw. Pero que Helga Hufflepuff era una bruja diestra y poderosa, eso también se sabía. Llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en un sencillo moño, así como vestía un largo vestido color verde con tonos dorados.

Dominique se incorporó. Helga la ayudó y, una vez levantada, ambas salieron de la habitación. Caminaron por los pasillos del castillo, pero a la joven le costaba recordar el Hogwarts en el que ella había estudiado. En este Hogwarts había andamiajes de madera por doquier, ni una sola armadura custodiando una puerta, ni un solo enorme tapiz colgado de una pared o una estatua de algún importante mago o bruja. Ni siquiera las grandes estancias por las que pasaban por delante tenían pupitres, pizarras o el instrumental que cada profesor necesitaba. No era Hogwarts todavía, era una simple cáscara vacía, esperando a ser lo que un día sería. De manos de sus cuatro fundadores.

Llegaron entonces al Gran Comedor, donde los otros tres esperaban. Estaban sentados sobre tres sillas que parecían tres tronos. Y una silla vacía esperaba a su dueña. En ese momento, Helga se separó de Dominique y se sentó junto a sus iguales. La joven, por su parte, vio un pequeño taburete, alrededor del cual se encontraban los fundadores, uno al que Gryffindor le invitó a sentarse. Parecía como si Dominique se enfrentase de nuevo a la Selección para una Casa, pero en vez de ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador se sometía al designio de los cuatro fundadores.

Y cuando Dominique se sentó frente a ellos, realmente se sintió pequeña. Porque estaba ante los cuatro grandes magos y brujas de toda la Historia de la Magia, aquellos cuya alianza cambió el futuro de sus contemporáneos y de las futuras generaciones.

En verdad parecían altos y poderosos, todos ellos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —fue Gryffindor el primero en hablar. Parecía que venía de algún lugar del norte, pues vestía con cuero y pieles. A pesar de ser quien era, a Dominique le parecía demasiado joven. Era pelirrojo, de un rojizo intenso, casi como fuego. A Dominique le recordaba a su padre, y prácticamente a casi todos los hombres Weasley de su familia. Además, por su cara asomaba una discreta barba. Sus ojos azules eran penetrantes, pero más allá de eso, no debía ser mayor que su primo Ted Lupin.

Teddy… Prefería no pensar en él. No por el momento.

—Dominique Weasley, señor.

—¿Y a qué ha venido? —el siguiente en hablar fue Salazar Slytherin. De los cuatro, era el que parecía más mayor y, por tanto, el más sabio. Vestía de negro, sin túnicas ni adornos, como Severus Snape, tal y como Dominique recordaba el retrato del antiguo director de Hogwarts una vez que estuvo en el despacho de McGonagall. Pero en eso se quedaba, porque Slytherin era muy atractivo. Nada que ver con las crónicas, donde se aseguraba que era mucho más mayor y poco agradable a la vista, quizás en un intento de demonizar a aquel que rompió la alianza de los cuatro. Aquel Slytherin que se encontraba frente a Dominique era bello, en todos los sentidos. De cuerpo y de mente. Pero era altivo. Miraba a Dominique por encima, como el noble que mira a sus sirvientes por encima de ellos, haciendo ver que él era importante y ellos no.

—Pues… —Dominique no sabía cómo lograr que sus pensamientos abandonasen su ser en forma de palabras.

—Dice que viene del futuro. Que alguien la mandó hasta aquí —fue Helga quien habló, ayudándola, aunque Dominique no creía que fuese a servirle de ayuda el revelar que era una viajera del Tiempo.

—Eso fue sólo un sueño —expresó Dominique en su defensa.

Helga sonrió.

—¿No fue una pesadilla? Porque lo que contabas era muy real.

—¿Así que vienes del futuro? —quien habló no fue otra que la última que faltaba por hacerlo, Rowena Ravenclaw. Se había incorporado y apoyaba sus manos con fuerza sobre los reposabrazos de su silla. Pero era su mirada. Aquella mirada era lo que asombraba e intimidaba a Dominique por igual. Porque era la mirada de alguien curioso, de alguien que moría o hasta mataría por saber más. No por nada Rowena era la fundadora de su Casa. Se cuenta que ella era la más inteligente de los cuatro y que no pasó un momento de su vida sin que intentase ampliar sus conocimientos. Y sobre su cabeza siempre descansó su diadema, creen algunos, el secreto de su inteligencia. Por otra parte, era joven, del estilo de Gryffindor. Tenía el pelo castaño y la piel blanca. Vestía, además, un vestido sencillo, largo y de color blanco. Pero su diadema era lo que destacaba ante todo.

—Sí, así es —contestó Dominique — ¿Es que… me creen?

Rowena soltó una pequeña risa que para Dominique fue como música en sus oídos.

—¿Que si te creemos? Los viajes en el Tiempo son conocidos, aunque no todos los dominan. Pero son peligrosos. Por eso tratamos de construir esta escuela. Porque queremos educar a las generaciones futuras, para evitar desmanes. ¿Puedes acaso imaginar qué sucedería si magos y brujas jóvenes viajasen indiscriminadamente en el Tiempo? Sería el caos total. La anarquía de la Historia. Todo el mundo trataría de cambiar los acontecimientos a placer, para su propio beneficio y para nimiedades. ¿Qué crees que haría un alumno con capacidad para viajar en el Tiempo después de ver en qué consistía el examen de Encantamientos que tenía que hacer y para el que no había estudiado?

Resultaba casi poético oírla hablar. Por otro lado, había mucha razón en lo que decía. Dominique se encontraba ahora en una época donde la magia era, por así decirlo, virgen. Hogwarts aún no se había creado y muchos magos y brujas crecían sin saber qué eran en realidad. O eran perseguidos. Esa era la principal razón por la que Dominique descubrió que Hogwarts había sido fundada, no porque los cuatro fundadores tratasen de controlar y limitar la magia. Aquel, por así decirlo, le parecía un propósito más oscuro.

—Entonces… ¿Saben alguna manera de que pueda volver a mi tiempo? Aunque… Es igual. ¿Conocen la manera?

—Nuestra biblioteca es incipiente, pero ya hemos traído muchos ejemplares de muchos lugares. Es posible que tengamos algún tratado sobre viajes en el Tiempo —explicó Slytherin, todavía con desconfianza. Pero quizás el hecho de librarse de aquella chica le permitía inclinarse a ayudarla.

—Gracias —contestó la joven.

—Hasta entonces, podréis caminar libre por el castillo y los terrenos, pero no abandonarlo. Esta es nuestra advertencia, señorita —explicó Gryffindor.

Dominique asintió. Entonces se levantó y abandonó el Gran Comedor, cuyas puertas se cerraron. Dentro, los cuatro permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Gryffindor se levantó.

—¿La crees? —preguntó a Rowena.

Esta tenía la mirada como perdida, haciendo sus propias cábalas.

—Una viajera del Tiempo. Increíble. Nunca pensé que conocería a una. Pero… ¿qué le llevaría a dejar su tiempo? Es muy peligroso viajar entre épocas. Y parece venir de muy, muy lejos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que debemos tener cuidado, mi señora? —preguntó Helga.

Rowena bufó levemente.

—Te he dicho que ya no estás a mi servicio, Helga. Y sí, debemos tener cuidado. Esa chica posee mucha información sobre el futuro. De nosotros depende cuánto queremos saber.

De los tres, únicamente Salazar fue quien permaneció en silencio.

Mientras tanto, Dominique salió del castillo y decidió caminar por los amplios terrenos. Ahora que los contemplaba, nada tenían que ver con los terrenos por los que una vez ella caminó. La cabaña de Hagrid ni siquiera estaba donde se suponía que debía estar. Los invernaderos no estaban aún construidos. Incluso el Bosque Prohibido no parecía tan amenazante, como si se tratase de un bosque joven, virgen, recién surgido de la tierra gracias a la magia. O tal vez eran impresiones de Dominique, de tanto que llevaba sin ver el bosque. Porque ayer mismo no se detuvo a contemplar la enorme floresta, decidida como estaba a llegar al castillo. Ayer… Quería decir mil años en el futuro. La verdad es que no llegaba a acostumbrarse a la idea de viajar en el Tiempo. No sabía, incluso, si llegaría a habituarse a ello. Porque algo en su interior le decía que aquel no iba a ser el único viaje que iba a realizar.

Bajó hasta la orilla del Lago, el cual se quedó contemplando.

—Resulta atrayente. Mágico, por así decirlo.

Dominique se dio la vuelta. Ante ella estaban tanto Rowena como Helga. Fue la primera quien había hablado.

—Lo siento, no queríamos asustarte —dijo Helga al ver la cara de susto de la joven.

—No… No pasa nada. Siempre me ha gustado ir al Lago, cuando estaba aquí. Quiero decir, cuando esté aquí. En el futuro. O…

Pero Rowena alzó una mano.

—No tienes por qué hablar de ello. Viajar en el Tiempo es algo muy complicado de entender.

—Sí, es verdad. ¿Ya han hablado con la gente del Lago? ¿Y han traído ya el calamar gigante?

Las dos mujeres se miraron, brevemente preocupadas.

—Tampoco deberías hablar sobre el futuro. Aunque lo que acabas de decir no parece suponer una alteración, debes tener cuidado con lo que revelas. Además, nosotros preferimos no saber nada.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —confesó Dominique.

Las dos mujeres prosiguieron con su camino, dejando a Dominique sola. Esta decidió volver al castillo. En cuanto estaba casi a las puertas, vio que alguien estaba fuera. Gryffindor.

Portaba un arco y apuntaba con él hacia una diana. La flecha voló a través del patio y se clavó en el mismo centro. Godric reparó entonces en Dominique.

—Estáis aquí. Debéis tener cuidado, a veces las flechas son traicioneras.

—No sabía que un mago también fuese diestro con el arco.

Gryffindor rio con una potente carcajada.

—Los magos y las brujas nos mezclamos frecuentemente con los muggles hoy en día, no sé cómo será en vuestra época. No es apropiado usar la magia delante de ellos, es arriesgado —hizo una breve pausa mientras apretaba el arco con sus manos —. Y tampoco es ético. Los muggles son aguerridos y pendencieros. Gustan de los duelos. Y en un duelo entre varita y espada, todo el mundo sabe qué es lo que ganaría. Por eso también tengo una espada. No os mentiré, mi señora —la llamó así, a pesar de que Dominique no era ninguna señora ni tenía ningún título nobiliario —, pero me encanta mezclarme con los muggles. Creo que se puede aprender mucho de ellos. Por no decir que he encontrado a muchos magos y brujas nacidos de muggles —cargó otra flecha y disparó. Nuevamente, acertó en el centro —. Siento cierta predilección por los muggles. Y por los nacidos de muggles también. Creo que tienen todo el derecho del mundo a aprender magia. Por mucho que a algunos les parezca un error.

El rostro se le ensombreció momentáneamente, pero Dominique no necesitó preguntar a qué se refería. Aunque la Historia de Hogwarts recoge bien la disputa entre Gryffindor y Slytherin acerca de enseñar magia a nacidos de muggles, ciertamente no se sabía desde cuando empezó esa disputa, si fue siempre un asunto entre los dos fundadores desde que se conocieron o fue cuando empezaron a concebir Hogwarts en sus mentes y decidir quién debía aprender magia y quién no. Gryffindor era claro en eso: todo el mundo con aptitudes podía aprender magia. Slytherin no lo era tanto, considerando que sólo los magos puros podían acceder al conocimiento. Lo demás era historia harto conocida.

—Yo también creo que todo aquel capaz puede aprender magia. Mi tía es hija de muggles y estudió magia.

Godric había tensado una flecha pero bajó el arco.

—¿Estudió magia? Queréis decir… ¿aquí, en Hogwarts?

Dominique sintió que había hablado de más, pero nada podía hacer por remediarlo.

—Sí, así es. Estudió en Hogwarts.

Gryffindor volvió a tensar la flecha y la disparó, acertando en pleno centro de la diana.

—Es bueno saberlo —no dijo nada más al respecto, pero Dominique juraría que, en su mente, Gryffindor acababa de descubrir que, en su particular disputa con Slytherin, él saldría ganando, aunque no sabría las consecuencias de esa victoria hasta que llegase el momento —. Por cierto, Salazar os busca. Ya ha encontrado la manera de devolveros a vuestro tiempo. Os espera en la biblioteca. Sólo una cosa. No creo que pase nada por quebrantar un poco las leyes. Yo soy así. En vuestra época, ¿seguimos mezclándonos con los muggles? No tenéis que contestar si no queréis.

Dominique dudó un momento, pero no vio problema en contarle sobre eso.

—La verdad es que no como supongo que es ahora. Quiero decir, los magos ya no van por la calle retando a duelos a los muggles —rio —. Lo cierto es que las cosas cambiarán mucho. Tras siglos de persecuciones, los magos dictaminarán el secreto de la magia, de modo que los muggles viven en mi época sin saber que la magia existe de verdad. Sólo unos pocos los saben, como nuestros dirigentes y, por supuesto, padres muggles de magos y brujas. Pero desde que se instituyó el secreto de la magia, magos y muggles viven separados y, por tanto, ambas sociedades han evolucionado a su manera. He de decir que los muggles, por ejemplo, han avanzado mucho, tecnológicamente hablando.

Gryffindor asintió simplemente con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Al parecer, el hecho de que magos y muggles acabasen separándose no era algo de su agrado.

Dominique se despidió de Gryffindor y entró en el castillo. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la incompleta biblioteca, donde Slytherin esperaba, rodeado de varios libros. En sus manos sostenía uno pequeño que Dominique reconoció. Era el mismo que Neville había usado, solo que en manos del fundador parecía más nuevo.

—Por fin habéis llegado. Creo haber encontrado el hechizo que os permitirá volver. Y por vuestra mirada, diría que he acertado.

Dominique asintió.

—Ahora… ¿podré irme?

Salazar pasó la vista de la cubierta del libro a la chica.

—Por supuesto que sí. Pero con una condición.

A Dominique no le gustó el tono del fundador.

—¿Condición? ¿Qué condición?

—Me lo contarás todo. Todo sobre mi futuro. Y el de esta escuela —alzó un brazo, señalando a la inmensidad que les rodeaba.

—Pero no puedo revelar el futuro. Podría tener… consecuencias catastróficas.

Slytherin hizo una mueca lastimera. Tiró el libro sobre la mesa. De repente, una gran llamarada rodeó el libro. No lo quemó por completo, pero si los bordes, tal y como Dominique recordaba el ejemplar que usó Neville.

—¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que le has contado a los demás? Dime lo que sabes o no tendrás manera de volver. Y cuando te quedes aquí, atrapada, me encargaré de convertir tu vida en un auténtico infierno. Por última vez, dime todo lo que sabes.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que sé algo? Mil años nos separan a usted y a mí.

Slytherin rio.

—¿Cree que soy idiota? Usted sabe que somos famosos en su época. Esta escuela, esta institución, será algo grande. ¿Qué sabe?

Dominique miró el libro, su única vía de escape, al límite de ser devorado por las llamas.

—Está bien. ¿Qué quiere saber? —acabó rindiéndose.

—Todo —confesó Slytherin mientras abría los ojos ampliamente, con avidez.

Dominique bufó.

—Todo es mucho tiempo. Tendrá que ser más específico.

Slytherin frunció el ceño.

—Está bien —apagó las llamas —. ¿Qué será de esta escuela?

La joven tomó aire.

—Hogwarts será una de las más grandes instituciones mágicas de enseñanza del mundo.

—¿Puramente mágica?

Dominique negó con la cabeza.

—No. Los hijos de muggles también tendrán derecho a estudiar aquí.

—Maldita sea. Le dije a Godric que me opondría siempre a tamaña insensatez. Mientras yo esté aquí, ningún hijo de muggles podrá estudiar magia. Pero veo que acabará saliéndose con la suya.

—Pero no lo conseguirá. Fracasará en su intento de impedir que los hijos de muggles estudien aquí. Mientras viva y también después de su muerte.

Dominique sintió que, de nuevo, había hablado de más. Algo de lo que Slytherin se percató.

—¿Después de mi muerte? ¿Es que acaso haré algo para que se me recuerde? ¿Una obra que durará más allá de esta época? Sólo si abandono esta escuela será posible para los hijos de muggles estudiar aquí. ¿Acaso abandono Hogwarts?

La joven lo miró largamente.

—Así es. Tus diferencias, no sólo con Gryffindor, también con Helga y Rowena, harán que abandones Hogwarts para siempre. La alianza de los cuatro se romperá, pero su mayor obra sobrevivirá. Y perdurará. Con hijos de muggles incluidos.

—Pero haré algo, ¿verdad? Dejaré mi impronta entre estos muros. ¿Qué será eso que durará más allá de mi muerte?

Dominique bajó la cabeza, sin querer decir nada más. Pero la amenaza de Slytherin de quemar el libro se lo impidió.

—Construirás una cámara secreta en lo más profundo del castillo. Y dejarás allí a un monstruo, un basilisco. Cerrarás la cámara y sólo tu heredero podrá encontrarla y abrirla para liberar al horror que contiene… o contendrá.

Slytherin sonrió de manera triunfal. Con un golpe de su varita, el libro se abrió. Comenzó a ejecutar una serie de movimientos. Dominique, por su parte, sintió de nuevo el vendaval surgir a su alrededor. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue la sonrisa de Slytherin perdiéndose entre el viento. Perdiéndose en el Tiempo.

De inmediato, el viento se fue disipando. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Le sorprendió ver que no estaba en Hogwarts, sino en una concurrida calle, llena de puestos comerciales. Al parecer, el hechizo no sólo movía a una persona en el Tiempo, también lo hacía en el Espacio.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, todavía sin meditar cómo iba a salir de allí. De repente y sin quererlo, reparó en un cartel que colgaba de una puerta. Rezaba:

 _NICHOLAS FLAMEL, Alquimista._


	3. Nicholas y Nicholas

**3**

 **Nicholas y Nicholas**

Dominique se quedó mirando el cartel, como embobada. Para empezar, no tenía ni idea de a dónde había ido a parar, aunque una cosa estaba clara: no había vuelto a su tiempo. Contempló la calle hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

—El Callejón Diagon.

A decir verdad, difería mucho de la emblemática calle comercial que ella recordaba, pero algunos lugares seguían siendo los mismos: Gringotts, el muro de ladrillos rojos que conectaba con El Caldero Chorreante, Ollivander's… Pero allí estaba y, por ende, se encontraba también en Londres. Pero todavía le faltaba saber en qué época estaba.

La gente iba y venía, de aquí para allá, ataviada con ropas de pobres colores y tejidos vastos, pero Dominique seguía plantada ante la tienda sobre la que se encontraba el cartel de Flamel. Tomó aire y se decidió a entrar. En el interior, la estancia estaba pobremente iluminada con velas. De repente, un hombre joven salió de la trastienda. Era de estatura media, con el pelo negro y los ojos grises. Apenas una sombra de barba asomaba en su rostro.

—Bienvenida a mi tienda, joven. Soy Nicholas Flamel, alquimista. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? ¿Necesita alguna poción? ¿Un raro hechizo? ¿O simplemente desea debatir sobre alguna cuestión existencial que le carcoma por dentro?

Dominique se quedó un momento sin saber qué decir.

—Esto… ¿Sabe alguna manera de viajar en el Tiempo?

Flamel se quedó un momento mirándola, hasta que sonrió.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto que sí. ¿Viajar en el Tiempo? Algo complicado, pero no imposible. Naturalmente, le costará dinero. ¿Cuánto…?

Pero de repente, la puerta de entrada se abrió con fuerza. En la tienda entró un hombre alto y fornido, pero de aspecto noble. De su mano llevaba a un niño

—¡Flamel!

—Señor de Mimsy-Porpington, bienvenido. ¿Qué tal su oro?

El tal de Mimsy-Porpington metió la mano en su túnica y sacó un puñado de algo que tiró sobre el mostrador principal.

—¡Vuelve a ser vulgar plomo! Me has engañado, Flamel. Quiero mi dinero de vuelta.

Nicholas Flamel tragó saliva, pero de una caja de madera que había pegada a la pared sacó varias monedas y se las dio al caballero.

—Aquí tiene. Siento las molestias.

Pero de Mimsy-Porpington bufó.

—Me encargaré de que nadie entre aquí, alquimista de pacotilla. Vámonos, Nicholas.

Dominique casi gritó. Aquel niño no era otro que Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, aunque Hogwarts lo conocería en el futuro como Nick Casi Decapitado.

Y se fue por donde vino. Flamel, por su parte, se sentó en una silla detrás del mostrador y suspiró.

—Necesitaba ese dinero para mi mujer. Había conseguido convencer a Sir Andrew de que había transmutado el plomo en oro.

—¿Quiere decir que lo engañó?

Flamel la miró ofendido.

—Le convencí porque yo mismo me convencí de que lo había conseguido. Eso difiere mucho de engañar, señorita.

Dominique se quedó en mitad del establecimiento, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Tras la escena de Porpington, dudaba de que Flamel pudiese enviarla de vuelta a su época.

—¿Qué le ocurre a su mujer? —preguntó.

—Enfermó de peste. De la peste negra. Hay una pócima que cura a los enfermos, pero resulta demasiado cara.

Dominique había oído hablar algo sobre la Peste Negra, una epidemia que asoló Europa en la Edad Media. No podía creerse que, de todas las épocas a la que podía ir a parar, fuese a acabar en una donde una epidemia campase a sus anchas. Confiaba que, al estar entre magos, estaría a salvo. Bien mirado, tenían una cura, aunque no entendía por qué no la administraban también a los muggles.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? —preguntó ella.

Flamel se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la tienda.

—No parece que tengas el dinero suficiente como para comprar la medicina. Ahora sal de mi tienda, tengo que ir a ver a mi mujer.

Los dos salieron del establecimiento. Flamel cerró la puerta, se llevó la llave hacia un bolsillo y desapareció calle arriba. Dominique no pudo más que verle desaparecer, pues Flamel se aseguró de que la chica no le siguiese.

Entonces, Dominique decidió que necesitaba hacerse con el libro que permitía viajar en el Tiempo. Y sólo había un sitio donde podía encontrarlo. Minutos después, salía al Londres medieval, por la puerta de El Caldero Chorreante. Aquel Londres no tenía nada que ver con el que ella recordaba, pero no necesitaba andar mucho hasta su destino. Con un pliegue de su capa se tapó la boca, para no inhalar demasiado el ambiente. Pisó con firmeza la tierra del suelo y alzó su varita. De repente, un enorme carruaje de tres pisos y tirado por numerosos caballos apareció ante ella. Casi se sorprendió al no ver el Autobús Noctámbulo aparecer ante ella, pero pronto recordó que los autobuses aún no se habían inventado en esa época.

De una puerta del carruaje salió un hombre.

—Bienvenida al Carruaje Noctámbulo. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y le llevaremos a donde quiera. ¿A dónde quiere ir?

—¿Puede llevarme a Hogwarts?

El hombre miró extrañado a Dominique.

—¿En esta época del año?

—Usted ha dicho que puede llevarme a donde quiera. Lléveme a Hogwarts. A Hogsmeade, concretamente.

Se encogió de hombros y permitió a la joven subir.

—Serán 13 sickles, por favor.

Por suerte, Dominique llevaba dinero encima, aunque en su época este ya no tuviese valor alguno.

Tras pagar, se sentó en el interior, el cual, al igual que el autobús, estaba lleno de sillas y camas dispuestas a voluntad. En cuanto se sentó, el carruaje emprendió la marcha a toda velocidad. Minutos después, ya se encontraban en Hogsmeade.

—Que pase un buen día —se despidió el hombre. Nada más bajarse Dominique, el carruaje emprendió la marcha.

Caminó por las calles del pueblecito a los pies de Hogwarts. Hogsmeade parecía anclado en el Tiempo, con su misma disposición de siempre y sus mismas casas. Dominique se dijo a sí misma que no podía entrar en el castillo por las buenas, así que decidió esperar hasta que anocheciese. Una vez hubiese ya oscurecido, entraría por el pasadizo de la Casa de los Gritos, del cual le habló su tío Ron. Desde allí podría llegar hasta los terrenos. No quería arriesgarse con ninguno otro de los pasadizos, ya que implicaba allanar una propiedad. Por suerte la Casa de los Gritos de esa época, como la de la suya, estaba abandonada. Según le había contado su tía Hermione, la casa había sido ocupada y abandonada varias veces a lo largo de los siglos.

Por la noche, se encontraba ya en el pasadizo, reptando hasta llegar a los terrenos. El sauce boxeador no existía aún debido a que sería plantado dentro de muchos años.

Tras aplicarse un hechizo desilusionador, caminó hasta el castillo. Una vez dentro, subió hasta la Biblioteca, a la sección ya bastante conocida por ella. Tras tantear varios libros, encontró el que necesitaba. Tenía los bordes quemados, y en verdad parecía que Slytherin lo acabase de quemar, pero en realidad habían pasado muchos años desde entonces, aunque para ella técnicamente sólo hubiesen sido unas horas.

Cogió el libro y lo abrió. Tras buscar el hechizo, se decidió a pronunciarlo. Minutos después, se encontraba en otro lugar. Y en otro Tiempo. Para su asombro, el libro había viajado con ella.

Se levantó, pero no pudo ir muy lejos, porque unos hombres a caballo se plantaron ante ella, amenazantes.

—Bruja. Te hemos cazado.

La agarraron con fuerza, aunque Dominique pudo coger el libro a tiempo.

—¿Qué están diciendo?

—No te hagas la lista con nosotros, mujer. Te hemos visto aparecer de la nada, a través de un vendaval. Eres una bruja. Serás llevada a palacio, donde te juzgarán con severidad. Mañana a esta hora tu cabeza probablemente ya esté clavada en una pica.

Dominique no pudo resistirse. Ni siquiera alcanzaba a coger su varita, de lo fuerte que aquellos hombres la tenían cogida. No podía más que esperar y ser llevada a palacio. Una cosa estaba clara, seguía en Londres.

Al rato, llegaron ante un enorme edificio con numerosos torreones. La introdujeron en él y la llevaron directamente a una mazmorra.

—Esperarás aquí hasta que se celebre el juicio —dijo uno de los caballeros.

Tras eso, los dos se marcharon, dejándola sola. La mazmorra era oscura, húmeda y fría. Apenas una débil franja de luz asomaba por un resquicio del techo. Sin embargo, dos personas aparecieron frente a la reja que impedía su libertad. No los dos caballeros, sino dos ancianos.

—¿Qué os parece? ¿Es una bruja de verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí, Nicholas. He preguntado a ese pomposo caballero por qué encerraba en esta fría mazmorra a una bella joven y me ha dicho que la van a juzgar por brujería. Es intolerable.

—A pesar de Hogwarts, los magos y brujas siguen siendo perseguidos, mi viejo amigo. En fin, ¿vamos a liberarla?

Pero Dominique dictaminó que aquellos hombres hablaban mucho. Sacó su varita del bolsillo, pues en su regocijo ambos caballeros no se habían dignado en cachearla. Con un simple movimiento, abrió la puerta de la celda y salió.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, caballeros, pero no entraba en mis planes venir a palacio y que me acusasen de brujería. Díganme, ¿saben dónde puedo encontrar a Nicholas Flamel, el renombrado alquimista?

A pesar de que no habían demostrado capacidad mágica alguna, Dominique dedujo que aquellos hombres eran magos. Por otro lado, aunque nadie le había dicho en qué año estaba, por las vestimentas de ambos hombres se encontraba unas cuantas décadas por delante de la época en la que conoció a Flamel.

Los ropajes de ambos hombres eran elegantes y de finas telas, y no las vastas túnicas y ropajes medievales que había visto. Uno de los dos llevaba una gorguera al cuello. Su traje, de por sí, era de color escarlata, mientras que el otro vestía de negro. Ambos portaban largas capas a los hombros, así como el mago de la gorguera portaba una espada larga y un puñal colgado de su cinturón. Las varitas, tanto en uno como en el otro, debían estar bien ocultas.

—Estáis de suerte, querida. Lo tenéis delante vuestra —contestó el mago con gorguera mientras señalaba a su compañero.

Dominique miró sorprendida a Flamel. Debían haber pasado mismamente unos cien años. Y aunque ante ella tenía ya a un hombre que rondaba los ochenta años, podía vislumbrar en su rostro una sombra de aquel joven alquimista que conoció hace apenas una hora. En términos relativos a una viajera del Tiempo, por supuesto.

Flamel, por su parte, no pareció reconocerla.

—No ha resultado tan difícil. ¿Qué deseáis?

Dominique se quedó muda.

—Esto… Bueno, sois un gran alquimista. Quizás podríais ayudarme con cierto problema que tengo.

—Pero no aquí, jovencita. Iremos a mi taller. Antes de nada, te presento a mi amigo, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.

Aquello era otra revelación, a pesar de que Nick Muy pronto Decapitado no le fuese de ayuda alguna en ese momento.

—Me parece bien.

—De acuerdo. Si nos disculpas, Nick, me llevo a la señorita.

Sir Nicholas se despidió de manera pomposa, comentando que debía visitar a una tal Lady Grieve. Dominique y Flamel abandonaron el palacio y se dirigieron hacia el Caldero Chorreante y, por ende, al Callejón Diagon. Llegaron al taller de Flamel, que no había cambiado nada en tantos años.

En cuanto entraron, el alquimista cerró la puerta.

—Creo que deberíamos dejarnos de formalidades, señorita.

—¿Perdone?

Flamel sonrió.

—Nunca olvido una cara, señorita, aunque hayan pasado cien años. Consideré hablar de esto a solas, a pesar de que Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington también os viese en el pasado.

Dominique tragó saliva.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —intentó hacerse la inocente.

—No tenemos tiempo. ¡Ven!

Entraron en la trastienda, la cual era un enorme taller. Sobre una gran mesa de madera vieja había una ingente cantidad de artilugios, ingredientes, algún que otro caldero, instrumentos de medición y pergaminos ajados. De un armario que abrió con una llave sacó una pequeña caja de madera. Y de ella, una piedra, roja como la sangre. Era una piedra sin pulir, pero las zonas en rojo destacaban aun a pesar de la pobre luz que iluminaba la estancia.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Dominique.

—Una piedra filosofal, capaz de crear el Elixir de la Vida y conceder la inmortalidad. Se dice que sólo los hombres pueden crearlas con propiedades mágicas.

Era cierto. De hecho, las crónicas contaban que fue Flamel quien creó su piedra filosofal.

—¿La creó usted?

Flamel sonrió mientras sostenía la piedra en su mano.

—No. Ella vino a mí. Desconozco quién la creó. Hará unos cien años, aproximadamente, cuando yo rondaba la veintena, una muchacha me trajo la piedra. Me dijo que venía del futuro, que me traía la piedra para salvar a mi mujer. Pero me advirtió también, me dijo que en el futuro debía estar atento a su llegada para darle la piedra. Si no se la daba, esta se perdería. Por tanto…

Tendió la mano hacia Dominique, ofreciéndole la piedra.

—No —dijo ella —. No puede darme la piedra.

—Puedo y te la estoy dando. Regresa al pasado y dame la piedra. Sólo así podré salvar a Perenelle y hacerme con la piedra.

Dominique no pudo hacer más que estirar su brazo y tomar la dura roca. Era cálida al tacto. Cerró la mano y se la llevó al bolsillo, depositándola ahí.

Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Quédate aquí —ordenó él.

Salió fuera. Dominique lo siguió a hurtadillas y observó a través de la cortina.

—¿Señor Flamel? —era un joven quien hablaba.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Señor, han apresado a Sir Nicholas. Lady Grieve le ha acusado ante el rey de brujería.

Flamel bufó al oír aquello.

—Le dije siempre que tuviese cuidado. Que Lady Grieve no era de fiar, pero nunca escucha. Está bien, gracias. Iré ahora mismo a la corte para interceder por él ante el rey.

Enseguida Flamel volvió a la trastienda.

—¿Han detenido a Sir Nicholas? —preguntó Dominique.

—Sí, por brujería. Si no hago algo, lo ejecutarán. Le cortarán la cabeza.

—No podréis hacer nada —contestó Dominique, pero inmediatamente se tapó la boca. Había hablado más de la cuenta, algo de lo que Flamel se dio por enterado.

—Comprendo. En fin, haré lo que mi instinto me diga. Mientras tanto, tú debes irte. Adiós y… buena suerte.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Dominique, por su parte, extrajo el libro y pronunció de nuevo el hechizo. Casi al instante, se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Pero todo había cambiado.

Estaba en el mismo taller, pero apenas quedaban vestigios de Flamel. El viejo armario donde guardaba la piedra seguía ahí, sólo que mucho más viejo. La mesa también, pero no quedaba ninguno de los objetos del alquimista, sino otros muy distintos. Y muy familiares para ella.

—Orejas extensibles, varitas falsas, caramelos longuilinguo… Sortilegios Weasley.

Se acercó a la puerta que daba acceso a la tienda y miró a través de la cortina. Allí, dos jóvenes movían cajas, las abrían y sacaban objetos extraños. Eran jóvenes, sí, pero en ambos reconoció Dominique a su tío George. O a sus tíos Fred y George, pues había visto muchas fotografías de ambos juntos.

Sigilosamente, mientras ambos hermanos se tomaban un descanso, Dominique decidió salir de la tienda. Se encontró entonces en el Callejón Diagon, en plena ebullición. Se dio la vuelta para echar un último vistazo a Sortilegios Weasley y reparó entonces en el cartel que había en el escaparate, en la esquina inferior izquierda:

 _SE NECESITA DEPENDIENTA_

Meditó brevemente lo que en su cabeza se formaba, hasta que entró de nuevo en la tienda. Los gemelos se habían puesto de nuevo manos a la obra, pero se detuvieron al ver entrar a Dominique.

—Buenos días —saludó uno de ellos. Resultaba difícil diferenciarlos —. ¿Podemos ayudarte?

—Sí… Creo que sí. He visto el cartel de la entrada y…

—Oh, sí —contestó el otro —. Necesitamos una dependienta, sí. Pero tendrás que pasar un pequeño proceso de selección. Sólo tienes que contestar a la siguiente pregunta. Bien. Supongamos que Filch, el celador de Hogwarts, acaba de fregar el pasillo del segundo piso. ¿Qué haces? A: tiras una gran bola de barro. B: realizas un hechizo de lluvia. C: desvías los accesos a los demás pisos para que el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, que en ese momento está volviendo de entrenar y que está completamente embarrado, pase por allí.

Dominique sonrió. Sonreía porque conocía muy bien la respuesta.

—Elegiría la opción D: un hechizo para reventar los baños del segundo piso e inundar los pasillos.

Los dos gemelos se miraron y sonrieron también. Acto seguido, aplaudieron.

—Correcto. Un buen bromista elige siempre su propia opción.

—Estás contratada —dijo el otro gemelo —. Por cierto, yo soy George Weasley y él es mi hermano Fred. Pero como te resultará difícil diferenciarnos, puedes llamarnos Señor Weasley a ambos.

—Bien, puedes venir mañana si lo prefieres, o ir metiendo esas cajas en la trastienda. Tú decides —comentó Fred.

—Creo que empezaré a trabajar ya.

—Perfecto. La decisión es tuya. Nosotros tenemos que ir a atender un asunto. Te dejamos al mando —dijo George.

Acto seguido, los dos gemelos se marcharon, dejando a Dominique sola. Esta, en vez de empezar a meter cajas, se sentó sobre una de ellas.

Quizás había cometido una locura. Quizás debería haber intentado volver a la época del joven Flamel y darle la piedra filosofal, la cual pesaba en su bolsillo como si llevase mil de ellas. Pero el recuerdo, el deseo de estar en una época de relativa paz, cerca de los suyos… eso pesaba mucho más. Y a fin de cuentas, ¿quién no desearía eso? ¿Quién no habría hecho lo mismo, quedarse en una época y descansar? Dominique no sabía cuánto tiempo le llevaría, si unos días, unas semanas, meses. Años, quizás. Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Se levantó y se dispuso a guardar cajas. Por ahora sería Verity, dependienta de Sortilegios Weasley. Ni siquiera reparó en el hombre con pelo gris que observaba desde la calle.


	4. Ted

**4**

 **Ted**

Los días se convirtieron en semanas. Las semanas en meses. Y para cuando Dominique quiso darse cuenta, ya casi había transcurrido un año desde su llegada. El sexto año de su tío, Harry Potter, había finalizado ya. Sabía que la caída de Voldemort estaba cada vez más cerca y, con ella, el inicio del fin del mundo de los magos. Dominique nunca supo cómo comenzó todo, pues aún no había nacido en aquella época. Pero ahora… ahora seguramente lo vería. A ser que decidiera irse antes.

—Buenos días —un cliente entró en la tienda. Dominique estaba en el interior, así que no podía ver de quién se trataba, aunque la voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —contestó uno de los gemelos, posiblemente George.

—Estoy buscando a Verity. Verá —el hombre soltó una pequeña carcajada —, soy su novio. Llevamos días sin hablar, de tan ocupada que está en su trabajo, y quería saber por qué sus jefes la tenían trabajando tanto.

George también se rio.

—Bueno, últimamente no damos abasto con tanto trabajo. Me extraña, no obstante, que Verity no nos haya hablado de usted.

—Oh, ya sabe, ella es… muy reservada.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó George con cierto recelo.

Tras eso, George entró en la trastienda, donde Dominique esperaba.

—¿Novio? Nunca nos lo comentaste.

Dominique tragó saliva, pero decidió continuar con la farsa hasta ver de quién se trataba.

—No me gusta mezclar trabajo y vida privada, la verdad —comentó ella.

Salieron de la trastienda. En cuanto Dominique lo vio, un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser, aunque procuró que no se le notase.

Alto, había ocultado su pelo grisáceo y ahora era negro, para pasar desapercibido. Pero en su rostro podía ver esa maldad de la que tanto había hecho gala. Ted Lupin le sonreía con malicia.

—Hola, cariño —saludó.

—¿Por qué no me lo presentas, Verity?

Ella tragó saliva.

—Este es…

Pero no podía decir que se llamaba Ted Lupin, porque George ya conocía a un Lupin. Y faltaba poco para que el propio Ted naciese.

—Oh, perdónala. Ha debido de quedarse sin habla al ver que su novio aparece por aquí, sin avisar. Me llamo Ted Davies.

—Davies… ¿Es pariente de Roger Davies, por un casual?

Ted se encogió de hombros.

—No, aunque me lo preguntan mucho. Yo siempre respondo que podrían presentármelo.

—Pues yo podría concederle ese honor, Ted Davies. Fuimos juntos a Hogwarts, era capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, así que le conozco personalmente.

—Entonces no me prive de saber de él. Será un honor conocer a los amigos del jefe de Verity.

George sonrió irónicamente.

—En fin, Verity, tienes la tarde libre para pasarla con tu… novio —dijo George, mirando con desconfianza a Ted.

—Esto… No, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

George desestimó aquello con una mano.

—No seas tonta, vas muy adelantada.

—Sí, cariño. Además, tenemos que hablar, ¿recuerdas?

Dominique se quedó mirando a ambos hasta que decidió marcharse. Ted la siguió muy de cerca. Una vez en el callejón, él la arrastró con fuerza hasta una callejuela, donde casi la estampó contra un muro de piedra.

—Puta. Por fin consigo acercarme a ti. ¿Así que ahora te dedicas a esto? ¿A establecerte en otras épocas? Me ha costado mucho dar contigo…

—Apártate de mí, Ted —luchó ella contra su opresor, pero le resultaba muy difícil.

—Llevo buscándote por el Tiempo desde hace meses. Te vi hace casi un año, pero necesitaba prepararme. Pero he viajado a muchos lugares. Y he visto muchas cosas. Y he pensado en muchas cosas, Dominique. ¿O debería llamarte Verity?

—Ted…

—Nos iremos de aquí. Te llevaré a la época a la que perteneces. Y te mataré. Lenta y dolorosamente.

—¡ _Desmaius_!

Lentamente Dominique había deslizado su mano, sin que Ted se diese cuenta, hasta su varita. El hombre cayó desmayado contra la pared de enfrente. Dominique estuvo a punto de volver a la tienda, pero tuvo otra idea. Se acercó a él y le aplicó un hechizo desmemorizador. Tras eso, lo dejó allí. Para cuando despertase, no recordaría nada. Ni siquiera a ella.

Volvió a la tienda, donde no sólo estaba George, también Fred.

—¿Ya estás de vuelta? Qué pronto, ¿no? —comentó George.

—Es que hemos roto —contestó ella.

George se le quedó mirando, extrañado.

—Pues pareces muy tranquila.

—Es que el cabrón me ha puesto los cuernos. Pero yo es que soy así, puede que esté muy tranquila, pero ahora mismo por dentro estoy muy enfadada.

—Oh.

—Vaya. Entonces puedes tomarte la tarde libre —contestó Fred.

Dominique sonrió y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la tienda. Al instante, vio pasar a Ted por el callejón. Estaba desorientado. Estuvo a punto de irse, pero se dio la vuelta.

—¿Ted? —le preguntó. El aludido se quedó mirándola, sin saber qué decir —. Soy yo, Verity. Creí que te habías perdido. Ven conmigo, iremos a casa.

Ted Lupin no sabía qué decir, así que se limitó a seguirla.

Minutos después, los dos entraban en el pequeño apartamento que Dominique había alquilado poco después de empezar su farsa. Este apenas estaba decorado. Unos pocos muebles se repartían en él, pero Dominique no había acondicionado la casa lo suficiente, quizás pensando que un día u otro, más tarde o más temprano, se iría de esta época. Pero aquí seguía, y el salón de su casa apenas albergaba un viejo sillón, el mismo donde Ted se sentó. Ya no estaba tan desorientado, pero nada en su rostro reflejaba el monstruo que por todos los medios había intentado matarla.

Dominique se sentó a su lado.

—Ted, ¿sabes quién soy? —el joven negó con la cabeza —. No importa. Para ti puedo ser cualquier persona. Pero seré Verity. Y tú te quedarás conmigo. Hasta que decida que hacer contigo —se levantó y le apuntó con la varita. Ted se quedó mirando la punta —. _Imperio_ —puso entonces cara de ensimismamiento. Dominique meditó un momento lo que iba a decir —. Te quedarás aquí. Limpia un poco. Y cuando acabes… quédate sentado.

Ted comenzó a hacer lo que su ahora dueña le ordenó. Dominique, por su parte, salió del apartamento a la calle, donde se dispuso a caminar sin rumbo fijo. A cada paso que daba se preguntaba si tener a Ted Lupin en su casa era una buena idea. Por una parte se libraba de tener que huir de él, pero por otro lado le ponía nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

Estaba ya anocheciendo. Agosto estaba cerca de finalizar, y con él comenzaría septiembre. Para Dominique significaba poner en marcha la cuenta atrás. En unos pocos días, Harry, Ron y Hermione, sus tíos, comenzarían la búsqueda de los horrocruxes de Voldemort. Para mayo, el mago tenebroso sería derrotado, y en pocas semanas después, los muggles conocerían de la existencia de los magos.

Miró su reloj. Llegaba tarde ya. Se desapareció en un callejón para aparecer en mitad de una campiña. Frente a ella se encontraba la Madriguera, que parecía bullir de ajetreo. Frente a la enorme casa que parecía haber sido construida poco a poco, piso a piso, a lo largo de los años, había una gran carpa blanca. Aplicándose un hechizo desilusionador, Dominique se acercó hasta la carpa, a tiempo para ver cómo sus padres se daban el sí quiero.

Se sentó sobre un tocón, fuera de la carpa. Y lloró.

—

Al rato, volvió a su apartamento. Estaba totalmente a oscuras, pero se había hecho tanto a él que ni se molestó en encender la luz. Caminó a tientas hasta la cocina, sacó un vaso y lo llenó de agua. Finalmente, encendió la luz, pero se llevó un susto de muerte. Frente a ella estaba Ted, de modo que el vaso de agua se le cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos y salpicando todo de agua.

—Yo lo recogeré —dijo él.

Sorprendida, vio cómo Ted recogía los cristales rotos del vaso, con mucho cuidado de no cortarse. Dominique se quedó absolutamente quieta hasta que el joven paró. Una vez finalizó su tarea, se quedó quieto, mirándola, esperando órdenes.

—Dormirás en el sofá —alcanzó a decir ella.

Ted se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el sofá, donde se tumbó. No pidió manta o sábana. Ni siquiera se quitó la ropa. Simplemente se tumbó en el viejo sofá y cerró los ojos. Dominique apagó las luces, pero aún en la oscuridad podía ver el cuerpo de Ted, tumbado en el sofá, con su respiración acompasada. Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Dominique.

—

Los días dieron paso a las semanas. Y las semanas a los meses. Durante todo ese tiempo, Dominique mantuvo a Ted oculto. Ni siquiera Fred y George, que le habían preguntado sobre él o su supuesta ruptura, y en especial si ella estaba a salvo, insistieron durante mucho tiempo. Ted permaneció todo ese tiempo en el apartamento de Dominique. Aunque ella dejaba que la luz y el aire de cada mañana entrasen en la casa, Ted no había vuelto a pisar la calle desde que Dominique le borró la memoria. Era demasiado arriesgado darle más libertad, en especial en un sitio que Ted acabaría recordando. Con el tiempo, se liberaría de la maldición Imperius, así como los desmemorizados con el tiempo van recordando quiénes son en realidad. Dominique a veces miraba a Ted a los ojos y se preguntaba si el verdadero Ted, aquel que haría lo posible por asesinarla, le miraba desde lo más profundo, como encadenado y gritando encolerizado.

Pero el Ted que ella controlaba era manso y servicial. Cumplía a rajatabla con todas las órdenes que ella le daba, e incluso habían creado una rutina diaria, para que Dominique no estuviese tan pendiente de él. Aunque tratándose de Ted Lupin, jamás debía bajar la guardia.

Finalmente, el día llegó. Fred y George le dijeron que se iban a Hogwarts, donde la batalla había estallado. Ella decidió unirse a ellos, pero los dos se negaron. Durante todo ese tiempo, Dominique había alegado ser una bruja que no había terminado la escuela y, por tanto, inepta en ciertos aspectos de la magia. Poco o nada sabían los gemelos acerca de la chica que se escondía tras Verity, una versada bruja. En cuanto los gemelos se marcharon, ella se fue a su apartamento, donde Ted esperaba.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó ella.

El joven se levantó. Minutos después, los dos se habían aparecido en Hogsmeade, donde otros magos y brujas ya entraban en el Cabeza de Puerco, desde donde accederían a Hogwarts. Dominique conocía muy bien aquello, dado que fue su padre quien se lo contó. Miró de repente a Ted. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que era la primera vez en meses que salía de casa. Miraba alrededor, sorprendido de sentir el aire en el rostro.

Enseguida accedieron al pub y, de ahí, a Hogwarts. Con el ajetreo de gente, nadie reparó en aquellos dos desconocidos. Pronto, Dominique y Ted se escabulleron y se alejaron de la Sala de los Menesteres. La batalla empezaría pronto.

—Espera —oyó que decía Ted.

Dominique se dio la vuelta y contempló al chico. Ted parecía desorientado, como recuperándose de un largo letargo.

—¿Ted? Debemos continuar. Sígueme —ordenó, con firmeza.

Pero Ted, por primera vez en meses, no obedeció.

—Tú… zorra. ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Creías que podrías tenerme controlado todo este tiempo? Llevaba semanas luchando contra ti, contra tu dominio. Pero ha sido llegar aquí que he podido liberarme de tus cadenas. Voy a matarte.

Sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo que destrozó parte de una columna. Dominique le había devuelto su varita porque sabía que la iba a necesitar. Pero ni se le pasó por la cabeza que se liberaría de la maldición Imperius.

—¡ _Imperio_! —gritó ella. Pero Ted estaba preparado y neutralizó la maldición.

—¿Crees que volverás a pillarme desprevenido? ¡Estúpida! Hace meses que me recobré del hechizo desmemorizador. ¿Sabes lo que era verte cada día, obedeciéndote y sin poder reaccionar? Ojalá pudieses escuchar los mismos gritos que ni yo podía oír. No, esta vez no me cogerás. Esta vez te mataré antes de que lo consigas… ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

La maldición asesina le pasó rozando a Dominique. Antes que quedarse a luchar con Ted, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando hechizos detrás de ella que impactaban contra las paredes. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, había llegado a la Biblioteca. Sin pensarlo, sacó del bolsillo de su túnica el libro con el hechizo para viajar en el Tiempo. Desde que había salido del apartamento lo había llevado con ella.

Tras pasar entre varias estanterías, abrió el libro y buscó el hechizo. Podía oír la macabra voz de Ted acercándose. Para cuando él la alcanzó, el hechizo ya había sido pronunciado y el Tiempo mismo se llevaba a Dominique de allí, hacia otra época.

—¡ _Avada Kedavra_! —gritó Ted una última vez.

La maldición voló directamente hasta ella, pero la fuerza del vendaval que la rodeaba deshizo el rayo, perdiéndose. Pronto, no vio nada más a su alrededor.


	5. Origen

**5**

 **Origen**

Apareció en el mismo lugar. La Biblioteca estaba en perfecto estado, pero Dominique no sabría decir si había avanzado o retrocedido en el Tiempo. Miró entonces a un lado. El libro con el hechizo para viajar en el Tiempo estaba a su lado, solo que algo raro pasaba. Lo cogió con una mano y vio cómo se deshacía en pedazos. Recordó entonces la maldición asesina que Ted le había lanzado. No llegó a alcanzarle, tenía la impresión de que se había desvanecido en el torrente temporal generado por el hechizo, pero muy seguramente había dado de lleno en el libro.

Permaneció sentada en el suelo de la Biblioteca, sin saber qué hacer. De repente, oyó unos pasos y unas voces que se acercaban. Se levantó rápidamente y se ocultó tras una estantería. Aparecieron entonces dos personas, dos alumnos. Uno de ellos lo reconoció Dominique enseguida, a pesar de ser más joven. Era Ted.

—¿Está por aquí el libro que necesitamos? —preguntó el otro chico que iba con él.

—No, está una sección más adelante.

Desaparecieron tras una estantería. Dominique salió y miró por donde Ted se había marchado. Calculó que había avanzado apenas unos catorce o quince años desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, a juzgar por la edad estimada de Ted. Abandonó la Biblioteca, no sin antes aplicarse un hechizo desilusionador, y caminó por los pasillos. Debía abandonar Hogwarts cuanto antes y buscar un método para viajar en el Tiempo, pues dudaba que el castillo albergase algún otro hechizo necesario.

Decidió ir a la sala de los profesores, donde cogería la Red Flu para llegar hasta su apartamento, confiando en que todavía estuviese disponible. Justo cuando entró, vio que dos profesores estaban allí. Uno de ellos era Neville.

—Cada vez se está poniendo más feo. He oído que muchos magos y brujas irlandeses han abandonado su país. Y aquí la cosa no es que haya mejorado —comentó Neville.

El otro profesor, al que Dominique no reconoció, contestó.

—Es un desastre. Desde los tiempos oscuros, hemos ido cuesta abajo. Y no se lo reprocho. En aquellos tiempos fuimos descuidados. Por un lado, el Señor Tenebroso mostrándose abiertamente. Todas esas muertes, desapariciones, sucesos extraños… Hasta el muggle menos avispado se dio cuenta de que allí pasaba algo. ¿Un huracán en Inglaterra en pleno verano? No hay quien se lo trague. Y nosotros no es que tampoco fuésemos precavidos. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Neville.

—Sí… El dragón.

—Un dragón, Neville, ¡un dragón! ¿Es que Potter y sus amigos no podían ser más discretos y salir por la puerta de atrás? Pero no, toda Inglaterra lo vio. ¿Qué digo toda Inglaterra? ¡Todo el mundo! Un dragón volando por el cielo de Londres. ¡Un dragón devorando vacas en una granja de Liverpool!

—Hicimos lo que pudimos… Harry Potter nos libró del Señor Tenebroso.

—Para meternos en algo mucho peor. Fue imposible. En cuanto la guerra acabó, intentamos detenerlo, volcamos toda nuestra capacidad en borrar los nuestros errores de las mentes de los muggles. ¿Pero cómo desmemorizas a seis mil millones de personas, Neville? Desde ese momento nos dimos cuenta de la complejidad del mundo muggle. Sus teléfonos, su complicada red de comunicaciones a escala global, su… Internet. Daba igual lo que hiciésemos, por todo el mundo había imágenes de un dragón volando. Y luego…

—Luego lo fueron descubriendo.

—Así es. Descubrían comunidades mágicas. Se asustaron. Trataron de comprendernos al principio, pero el miedo pudo más que la razón. Desde aquel entonces vivimos más escondidos que nunca, pero no es fácil.

—Dicen que quieren a uno. Para estudiarlo —expuso Neville.

El otro profesor bufó.

—Estudiarnos… ¡Como si fuésemos animales! Los aurores han hablado de ello, la llamada ciencia muggle. Su magia, podría decirse. A saber qué le harían a uno de nosotros si lo atrapasen. Por eso extremamos la precaución.

—Ya es la hora, tengo clase.

—Yo también. Vámonos.

Los dos abandonaron la sala, dejando a Dominique sola. Se sintió un tanto aturdida tras lo oído, pero viendo ahora que estaba sola en la sala, se dirigió a la chimenea, echó un pequeño puñado de polvos Flu y, segundos después, estaba en el salón principal de su casa.

Nada había cambiado apenas allí, salvo la gran capa de polvo que lo cubría todo. Todo estaba prácticamente igual desde que abandonase aquel apartamento con Ted hacía años, aunque para ella hubiese sido apenas unas horas antes. Por suerte, se había asegurado de sellar mágicamente el piso y ocultarlo a los muggles, de modo que, desde entonces, nadie sabía que allí había un apartamento de más.

Tras retirar mágicamente el polvo, miró por la ventana. Todo parecía normal, aunque su mente ya trabajaba recordando las palabras de Neville y el otro profesor, así como recordando también su propia experiencia.

Los años de incertidumbre. Tras la derrota de Voldemort, no tardaron en aparecer los casos de muggles que afirmaban haber visto sucesos extraños. Magia. Pronto, como bien había dicho aquel profesor, la tecnología muggle permitió que las imágenes captadas recorriesen el mundo entero. Los ministerios mágicos de todo el mundo culpaban a Inglaterra de lo ocurrido, y el Ministerio de Magia inglés se veía incapaz de detener aquello. Peor fue, incluso, cuando el Primer Ministro muggle reveló la verdad y, con él, el resto de mandatarios de todos los países del planeta. Era lo que muggles vinieron a llamar como la Revelación, el descubrimiento de la magia al mundo conocido.

Dominique, por supuesto, no recordaba personalmente nada de eso, fueron cosas que sus padres le fueron contando. Algo con lo que creció. Para cuando ella ya era consciente del peligro que la rodeaba, todo el mundo mágico estaba al borde del colapso. De alguna manera, los muggles habían inventado métodos de rastreo y detección de la magia. Todas las semanas salían noticias de magos y brujas capturados, sometidos a juicios o, simplemente, siendo quemados en hogueras. Dominique sí que recordaba bien eso, pues en una ocasión detuvieron a la madre de una amiga suya. Le robaron la varita, rompiéndola en dos, para luego llevarla a una pira improvisada, donde la quemaron viva.

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su ser. Por lo que el profesor contó en la sala de los profesores, aquellos tiempos aún no habían llegado, pero poco faltaba para que sucediesen, al parecer.

Se apartó de la ventana y salió del apartamento. Bajó hasta la calle y caminó sin rumbo fijo. De repente, reparó en unos carteles pegados en la pared. Se acercó y leyó unas letras grandes:

 _REPORTA LA ACTIVIDAD MÁGICA_

Alguien había puesto una gran señal de prohibición sobre el dibujo de una varita. Debajo de ella había un pequeño texto:

 _Magos y brujas están entre nosotros. Y pueden controlarnos. Si ha visto alguna actividad sospechosa que sólo pueda ser explicada mediante magia, si cree que su vecino o vecina en su mago o una bruja o tiene un amigo o un familiar con poderes mágicos, reporte la actividad mágica en su comisaría más cercana. Recompensa asegurada._

A Dominique se le erizó la piel. Reportar la actividad mágica, pero más aún, delatar a amigos o, incluso, familiares, le parecía aterrador. No podía parar de pensar en los hijos de muggles. ¿De verdad habría padres que delatarían a sus propios hijos nada más recibir estos la carta de Hogwarts? Aunque dudaba que la carta de Hogwarts fuese enviada igual que siempre. Quizás la escuela había tomado precauciones a la hora de admitir a nuevos estudiantes, aunque también se dio cuenta de que por los pasillos de la escuela había menos estudiantes de lo normal.

Oyó entonces un grito. Se giró y, sin entender por qué, mucha gente la estaba mirando. Hubo un hombre que gritó mientras la señalaba:

—¡Bruja! ¡Una bruja!

—¡Yo la vi primero! —gritó una mujer.

—¡Cogedla! ¡Nos repartiremos la recompensa entre quienes la atrapen!

Dominique no pudo más que desaparecerse de repente. No fue muy lejos, hasta una azotea cercana desde donde podía ver a la multitud congregada en torno al punto donde había desaparecido.

—No es recomendable salir con un hechizo desilusionador a la calle, ¿sabes?

Miró detrás suya, asustada, donde vio a una mujer. La reconoció como Hannah Abbott, la mujer de Neville.

—¿Perdona? —Dominique se hizo la inocente, aunque no tenía nada que temer.

—Tranquila, no te reportaré a las autoridades. Yo también soy bruja. He visto lo que pasaba en la calle y he estado a punto de ayudarte, pero he visto que te has desaparecido. No creo que necesitases mi ayuda. Aunque eres joven para desaparecerte, ¿pasaste ya tu carnet de Aparición? —Dominique asintió con la cabeza, mintiendo, pues aunque había aprendido a aparecerse, fue su padre quien le enseñó, en la clandestinidad — Ya veo. Soy Hannah Abbott. El Caldero Chorreante está aquí cerca. Supongo que lo conocerás, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —asintió Dominique.

—Entonces sígueme. Te mantendré oculta y podrás descansar.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta unas escaleras de emergencia. Dominique la siguió. Cuando estuvieron a pie de calle, entraron por una puertecilla. Al instante se encontraban en el viejo comedor del Caldero. Estaba totalmente vacío.

—Disculpa, pero desde que los muggles saben de la magia, muchos no se atreven a salir de casa. El Callejón Diagon está prácticamente igual. Algunas tiendas han cerrado ya, pero yo sigo aquí —esbozó una sonrisa forzada que pronto borró de su rostro —. Siéntate. Te serviré algo de beber y comer. Pareces famélica, ¿cuánto hace que no comes?

Dominique se sentó sobre una banqueta de madera. La mesa donde apoyó sus manos era vieja y desvencijada, con manchas de origen desconocido y alguna que otra quemadura. Hannah apareció pronto con una bandeja, dejando sobre la mesa un cuenco de sopa, una hogaza de pan cortada en rodajas, una pequeña olla que humeaba, una jarra y dos vasos.

—Sopa de cebolla caliente. Estofado de ternera y una jarra de fresca hidromiel. Yo también beberé un poco, la taberna está limpia y reluciente y no parece que por allí vaya a asomar un cliente. Bueno, querida, ¿qué te lleva a revelarte ante una multitud de muggles?

—Yo… No me di cuenta de que había salido a la calle con un hechizo desilusionador.

Hannah rio irónica.

—Claro. Deberías tener más cuidado.

—¿Estás sola en esta taberna?

Hannah bebió un trago de su vaso.

—Sí. Mi marido trabaja en Hogwarts, y mis hijos estudian allí. Me siento doblemente segura sabiendo que están a salvo tras esos muros y, además, cerca de su padre.

—¿Su marido es…?

Hannah la miró un momento.

—Quizás hayas oído hablar de él. Es un héroe de guerra, aunque él asegura que los héroes son otros. Yo le digo que siempre que no sea tan modesto por una vez en su vida, que Harry Potter ha asegurado muchas veces que la guerra se ganó gracias a Neville. Neville Longbottom, ese es mi marido. Profesor de Herbología y subdirector de Hogwarts. Y tú te preguntarás, ¿qué hace con una simple tabernera?

—Bueno, la tabernera del Caldero Chorreante, nada menos —contestó Dominique.

—Me gusta tu actitud, querida —entrechocaron sus vasos y bebieron —. Termínate la sopa y luego come todo el estofado que quieras. Yo voy a ver si hay algo más que hacer por aquí. Si necesitas algo, pégame un grito.

Hannah se levantó, llevándose su vaso, y se metió tras la barra. Dominique, por su parte, apuró su sopa y se sirvió el estofado. Al rato, terminó de comer.

—Estaba todo muy bueno, Hannah.

—¿Quieres un poco de tarta? La he hecho yo.

—Te lo agradezco. Quizás luego, me gustaría dar un paseo por el Callejón Diagon.

Hannah asintió mientras recogía las cosas.

—Adelante, aunque ya te digo que está muy vacío.

Dominique salió fuera, hacia el pequeño patio que daba acceso al callejón. Golpeó los ladrillos oportunos y pasó a través del gran arco. Inmediatamente lo que vio la apenó. El Callejón Diagon, en otra ocasión alegre, colorido y lleno de vida, ahora era gris. Muchas tiendas habían cerrado y a otras poco le faltaban. Apenas había género delante de ellas. Únicamente resistían aquellas férreamente vinculadas a Hogwarts y la educación de los estudiantes. Eso quería decir una cosa, que Sortilegios Weasley, por la que pasó delante, había cerrado, al parecer, hacía tiempo.

Esperaba ver a su tío George, aunque fuese de lejos. Sería raro ver a su empleada que no había envejecido ni un ápice en años. Pero los escaparates de Sortilegios Weasley, que otrora estuvieran llenos de los artilugios de sus tíos, ahora estaban cubiertos de tablones, cubiertos estos, a su vez, por carteles, la mayoría con indicaciones acerca del peligro que suponen los muggles.

Dominique siguió caminando hasta que divisó Ollivander's al final de la calle. La tienda estaba igualmente cerrada, lo cual extrañó a la joven, ya que los jóvenes magos y brujas seguían necesitando varitas. Ellos los que más.

—¿Sabe qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó a un viandante.

—No fue esta situación que vivimos ahora, créame. Ollivander murió sin descendencia. Tras la guerra, no tuvo fuerzas para transmitir su conocimiento sobre las varitas.

—¿Y qué pasa con la gente que quiera una varita?

—Hay otros fabricantes, menos habilidosos que Ollivander, eso por supuesto, pero no hay otra alternativa.

Dominique miró entre los tablones clavados en las ventanas.

—Esta tienda parece haber sido saqueada.

—Así fue cuando los muggles empezaron a descubrir nuestro secreto. Mucha gente codiciaba una varita de Ollivander, que se vendía a precio de oro. Hubo gente que liquidó sus cuentas en Gringotts incluso, qué locura. Hoy en día son rarísimas, se venden en el mercado negro a precios desorbitados, mientras que otros, más bien desalmados, prefieren batirse en duelo con dueños legítimos de una varita Ollivander y que esta les jure lealtad. En fin, buenos días.

El hombre se marchó de allí. Dominique echó un último vistazo a la fachada de la tienda antes de abandonar aquel lugar. Volvió al Caldero Chorreante, donde Hannah jugaba solitaria con unas cartas. En cuanto la vio aparecer, recogió las cartas, dejando la baraja sobre el mostrador.

—¿Qué tal el paseo?

Dominique se sentó sobre un taburete que había enfrente.

—No tan bueno como esperaba, pero qué se le va a hacer.

Hannah la miró con lástima, pero entonces ambas repararon en una luz que había aparecido de repente. Era una luz plateada que había tomado la forma de un león. Un patronus. El león plateado abrió la boca y habló con la voz de Neville, la cual Dominique reconoció.

—Los muggles han atacado Hogsmeade justo durante la visita de los alumnos. Alice está bien, todavía no tiene edad para bajar al pueblo, pero Frank aún no ha regresado.

El patronus acabó por desvanecerse. Dominique miró a Hannah, que parecía inquieta.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Dominique.

—Los muggles han atacado Hogsmeade. Nunca habían ido tan lejos. Puede ser… Puede ser que hayan capturado a algún alumno. Oh, Frank…

—Vayamos a Hogwarts, entonces.

Hannah miró a Dominique, pero no dijo nada más. Tras cerrar el Caldero y coger su bolso, las dos se dirigieron a la chimenea, donde tomaron la Red Flu hasta la taberna de Las Tres Escobas.

Allí, pudieron ver a varios alumnos que gritaban y se escondían bajo las mesas. Madame Rosmerta estaba cerca de una ventana, apuntando con su varita y lanzando hechizos y maldiciones.

—¡Rosmerta! ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Hannah, acercándose a ella.

Fuera, Dominique podía escuchar sonidos de hechizos que se confundían con los de disparos de pistolas y metralletas.

—¡Hannah! Imaginé que Neville te habría avisado. Aparecieron de la nada. Al principio no dispararon, querían llevarse a cuantos más pudieran, pero en cuanto el primero puso la mano sobre un estudiante, fue rechazado con un hechizo aturdidor. Entonces sacaron esas armas endiabladas y comenzaron a disparar.

—¿Has visto a Frank?

—Estuvo aquí hace un momento, pero salió antes del ataque. Creo que iba para Honeydukes. Muchos estudiantes se han atrincherado en las tiendas, mientras que los muggles se han hecho fuertes en la oficina de correos.

—¿Hay noticias del Ministerio?

—Supongo que los habrán avisado, pero de momento esto es una batalla campal.

De repente, hubo una explosión y una luz cegadora. Los disparos cesaron. Las tres mujeres miraron por la ventana y vieron a Neville junto a varios magos y brujas, profesores del colegio. Parecían tener la situación bajo control, así que salieron de allí.

—¡Neville! —llamó Hannah a gritos mientras corría hacia él.

—¡Hannah! ¿Por qué has venido? Era muy peligroso.

—Estaba preocupada por Frank. Que esté bien, Merlín, que esté bien. ¿Dónde está Alice?

Neville la abrazó.

—En el castillo, a salvo.

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá!

El joven Frank Longbottom salió de una tienda, corriendo hacia ellos. Con la confusión generada, los profesores iban de aquí para allá, intentando averiguar qué había sido de los alumnos. Al final, uno de ellos, el mismo con el que Dominique había visto hablando a Neville en la sala de los profesores, se le acercó.

—Neville, no encontramos a Lupin por ninguna parte.

Neville esbozó una mirada de preocupación.

—Avisemos a Harry Potter. Estará al llegar, no obstante. Mientras tanto, que todos los alumnos vuelvan al castillo, junto a los profesores, ya puedo ver a los aurores.

Minutos después, todos estaban en el despacho del director de Hogwarts, Filius Flitwick. El pequeño director se encontraba sentado en su silla, observando a todos los presentes: el subdirector Neville Longbottom y su mujer, Hannah. Allí también se encontraban Harry Potter, Jefe de los Aurores del Ministerio, Madame Rosmerta y algunos profesores más. Dominique había sido invitada por Hannah, secundada por Neville.

—¿Nadie sabía que estaba haciendo en Hogsmeade? ¿A dónde fue? —preguntaba el tío de Dominique. Harry Potter estaba muy preocupado.

—Yo le vi en la taberna, pero después de eso… —comentó Rosmerta.

—Harry… ¿Puede ser que le hayan capturado los muggles? —preguntó Neville.

—Eso jamás.

—Pero si lo han hecho…

—Si lo han hecho —habló el profesor del que Dominique todavía no sabía su nombre —, entonces estamos en el principio del fin. Lo estudiarán. Sólo Merlín sabrá que le harán a ese chico. Y sólo Merlín sabrá lo que los muggles aprenderán de él… y usarán contra nosotros.

—Todavía es pronto, Alfrid, muy pronto. Aún no han registrado todo Hogsmeade, y es posible que el chico haya huido y se haya internado por las montañas o en deambule por los alrededores, perdido. No demos la alarma todavía —expuso Neville.

El tal Alfrid masculló algo, pero se calló. Dominique observaba la escena sin saber a qué podía contribuir. Su tío Harry la miraba de tanto en cuando, pero ni dijo ni le preguntó nada. Al rato, el director Flitwick les dejó marcharse. La joven salió acompañada de Hannah, dispuestas a volver al Caldero, pero Harry las detuvo.

—Me gustaría hablar con la señorita…

Hannah miró a Dominique. Reparó entonces en la cuenta de que no había preguntado a Dominique su nombre.

—Laura… Smith —balbuceó Dominique.

—Laura Smith. No te importará si hablamos… en privado.

Hannah sonrió y se alejó de ellos. Dominique y su tío, por su parte, caminaron por un pasillo.

—Es curioso, ¿sabes? Tengo una buena memoria. Mi esposa me lo dice. En mi trabajo igual. Al parecer soy especialmente bueno en recordar caras que he visto, aunque las haya visto hace años. Pueden pasar veinte años desde que vi una cara y aún hoy en día la recordaría con total claridad. Cualquiera. Incluso la de la dependienta que trabajaba en la tienda de mi cuñado George, la cual desapareció misteriosamente hace quince años.

Dominique se quedó de piedra.

—No sé de qué me habla.

—No se haga la inocente conmigo, señorita. Usted es esa mujer, Verity, que trabajaba en Sortilegios Weasley y que hace quince años desapareció sin decir nada a nadie. Ahora reaparece y, lo que es más, está aquí, en Hogwarts. Pero hay algo, algo más. Algo me dice que usted no es quien dijo ser. ¿Quién es usted? Permítame decirle que tengo mis propios métodos para averiguar la verdad.

Dominique no sabía qué decir o hacer. De todos sus tíos y tías, Harry era de los que mejor le había caído alguna vez, de los que mejor se portó con ella, pero ahora podía notar el tono amenazante que su voz destilaba.

—Me llamo Dominique y… ¿me creería si le dijese que vengo del futuro?

Harry estuvo callado un momento, sopesando la situación.

—El viaje en el Tiempo no es algo desconocido, desde luego, pero los magos sólo pueden viajar unas horas al pasado. Tú eres la misma que hace quince años, y si dices que vienes del futuro, tienes que venir de lejos. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Es una larga historia, pero el método que uso lo he perdido. ¿Sabes alguna manera de viajar en el Tiempo?

Harry rio irónico.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Has probado en la Biblioteca? Aunque dudo que entre todos esos libros haya un método desconocido de viajar en el Tiempo.

—Créeme, lo había, pero lo he perdido, como te he dicho. ¿Hay algún otro lugar en el castillo que albergue viejos secretos?

Harry pensó un momento, hasta que llevó a Dominique al séptimo piso, a la Sala de los Menesteres. Ambos entraron.

—Aquí hay siglos de objetos escondidos por estudiantes. Busca, tal vez encuentres lo que necesitas. Yo me voy ya, pero antes, un par de cosas.

—Adelante —instó ella.

—Si vienes del futuro… ¿sabes lo que sucederá a partir de ahora?

Dominique se frotó un antebrazo y bajó la mirada, cohibida.

—¿No será peligroso?

—Necesito saberlo.

La joven tomó aire.

—No sabría decir cómo, pero llegado el momento, los muggles hallaron una forma de encontrarnos. Crearon detectores, sistemas de rastreo. Buscaban focos de magia y los encontraban. Con el tiempo, nuestro número empezó a decrecer, hasta que nos diezmaron. Estuve semanas, incluso meses, sin ver a otro mago o bruja. Cuando me fui, corrían rumores de que nos habíamos extinguido.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que provocó esa situación? —quiso saber Harry.

—Dicen… Dicen que capturaron a uno de los nuestros. Que investigaron con él.

Harry tomó aire.

—¿Han podido capturar a Ted Lupin?

Harry la miró.

—No lo sé. Es pronto para averiguarlo. Otra cosa. Mi cuñado Bill tiene una niña pequeña. Se llama Dominique. Qué coincidencia, ¿verdad? —se miraron un momento. Dominique incluso sintió que su tío miraba a través de ella, como si en el fondo supiese la verdad, que estaba mirando a su sobrina. Pero no hizo mención alguna —. Buena suerte.

Abandonó la sala, dejando a Dominique sola. Esta caminó por entre montañas de objetos: muebles, armaduras, calderos, frascos de pociones, libros… Pero aquello era como encontrar una aguja en un pajar lleno de más agujas. Jamás encontraría un libro como el libro con el hechizo para viajar en el Tiempo.

Se sentó sobre un viejo taburete y pensó en el Tiempo, en los viajes y en el pasado. Pensó en dónde había estado y con quien. Pensó en los cuatro fundadores, en Nicholas Flamel y Nick Casi Decapitado. En Ted, igualmente pensó.

Lentamente, sin darse cuenta, notó que todo a su alrededor empezaba a hacerse borroso. Notó como una corriente invisible que agitaba todo a su alrededor, emborronándolo. Pero ahí seguía todo. Simplemente, sentía como si hubiese algo a su alrededor que distorsionase el espacio que la rodeaba. De repente, todo volvió a la normalidad, permitiendo ver las cosas con claridad. Entonces, se cayó al suelo.

Dolorida, se levantó y miró, viendo que el taburete sobre el que se había sentado ya no estaba. Es más, juraría que muchos objetos habían desaparecido y otros habían ocupado su lugar. Decidió salir de la sala e ir a la Biblioteca. No podía perder más tiempo.

Salió al pasillo del séptimo piso, donde vio pasar a dos estudiantes.

—Perdonad, ¿habéis visto al profesor Longbottom? —se le ocurrió que, dado que Neville había sido quien había encontrado el libro con el hechizo, quizás podría ayudarla a encontrar algo parecido.

Los dos estudiantes, no obstante, se miraron extrañados.

—¿El profesor Longbottom? No hay ningún profesor en Hogwarts que se llame así —los dos alumnos prosiguieron su camino.

Dominique les habló una última vez

—¿En qué año estamos?

Los dos estudiantes la miraron, más extrañados aún, como si hubiese estado viviendo bajo una piedra durante mucho tiempo.

—Es el año 1382.


	6. De aquí para allá

**6**

 **De aquí para allá**

Los dos estudiantes doblaron una esquina y desaparecieron. Dominique se apoyó contra una pared. Había vuelto a la época del joven Flamel y, lo que era más importante aún, podría darle, al fin, la piedra filosofal que todavía descansaba en su bolsillo.

Se las ingenió para salir de Hogwarts sin ser vista y, al rato, estaba en el Londres medieval. Llegó a la tienda de Flamel en el Callejón Diagon y entró. Flamel la reconoció enseguida, por lo que Dominique supo que había vuelto después de su primer encuentro con el joven alquimista.

—¿Usted otra vez por aquí? Pero si no hace nada que se ha ido.

Dominique tragó saliva. No sabía mucho sobre viajes en el Tiempo, pero si de algo estaba enterada era de que las consecuencias de encontrarse a sí misma en cualquier época podían ser catastróficas. Desde enloquecer a no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo y, por ende, matar a su otro yo. Por suerte, no se había encontrado con su otro yo, aunque tembló al pensar que podía estar cerca. Seguramente estaría viajando a la época de Nick Casi Decapitado cuando aún estaba vivo.

—He venido a traerle algo —dijo ella. Acto seguido, sacó la piedra de su bolsillo y la puso sobre el mostrador. Los conocimientos de alquimia de Flamel parecían suficientes para reconocer lo que tenía frente a él.

—Una piedra filosofal.

—En efecto. Y es toda suya.

Flamel miró con desconfianza a Dominique. Tomó la piedra con dedos temblorosos y la examinó. Bastaba con mirarle a los ojos para comprender el gran tesoro que en ese mismo momento estaba tocando.

—¿Por qué? Es una piedra de gran valor, ¿sabe? Puede convertir cualquier metal en oro puro. Sería rica.

—Y elaborar el Elixir de la Eterna Juventud. Sería inmortal. Pero ni la quiero ni la necesito. Esta es la historia: vengo del futuro, donde alguien me dio la piedra.

—¿Quién?

—Usted. Dentro de cien años, Nicholas Flamel me dará esa piedra para que vuelva a esta época y se la dé a usted, el joven Flamel. Con ella podrá salvar a Perenelle. Pero he de darle una advertencia.

—¿Cuál? —quiso saber él.

—Recuerde mi rostro. Grábelo en su memoria, porque dentro de cien años yo le buscaré. En cuanto usted me vea, sabrá lo que tiene que hacer, darme la piedra para que yo pueda dársela a usted en el pasado y así poder salvar a su mujer. ¿Ha entendido? —Flamel asintió mientras tragaba saliva —. Entonces mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Adiós.

Se marchó sin dejar opción a Flamel a despedirse. En cuanto salió fuera, se encontró sin saber qué hacer. Podía volver a Hogwarts, entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres y dejar que esta la llevase a cualquier otra parte. Quizás podría hacer eso, viajar siempre en el Tiempo, sin rumbo fijo.

Miró atrás, a la tienda del alquimista. La piedra filosofal siempre fue un objeto extraño y peligroso. Su tío Harry le contó cómo, en su primer año en Hogwarts, evitó que Lord Voldemort se hiciese con ella y, por tanto, que se hiciese inmortal. Le contó que, tras eso, la piedra fue destruida y, con su destrucción, la muerte de Nicholas Flamel y su esposa Perenelle fue anunciada. Tenían más de seiscientos años cada uno. Y, sin embargo, Dominique lo había conocido en su veintena. Le había dado un objeto mágico de incalculable poder y valor, pero era así como debía de hacerse.

Caminó por el callejón. Cambiar el Tiempo. En verdad Neville la había enviado al pasado para que cambiase la suerte del mundo mágico, pero todavía no había dado con la clave. O no había llegado a la época oportuna. Pensó en Ted y en su desaparición. ¿Lo habrían encontrado o, como temía, estaba preso de los muggles, siendo prontamente sometido a investigaciones? Unas investigaciones que supondrían el principio del fin de magos y brujas.

De repente, oyó un grito. Volvió calle abajo, donde una multitud se congregaba cerca de la tienda de Flamel. Dominique, a duras penas, entró en ella. Flamel se sujetaba la cabeza. Estaba sangrando.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Y la piedra? —le preguntó.

—Un hombre ha entrado y me la robado.

—¿Un hombre? ¿Cómo era?

—Lo… Lo único que recuerdo es que era que su pelo cambiaba de color. Era un metamorfomago.

Dominique se levantó. Un metamorfomago en el Londres medieval no debía ser algo raro. Pero un metamorfomago que sabía cómo viajar en el Tiempo… Eso no era una coincidencia, desde luego.

Salió corriendo de la tienda. El callejón ya era una vorágine de gente que se dirigía hacia la tienda de Flamel, queriendo saber qué estaba pasando. Pero entre el torrente de gente que iba y venía, Dominique distinguió a una que iba a contracorriente. Sin perderla de vista, la siguió hasta que se escabulló por una callejuela. Una vez allí, la joven tenía la impresión de que el ruido de la muchedumbre había sido silenciado. Varita en ristre, caminó lentamente. De repente, una explosión se produjo cerca de ella. Al instante, Ted Lupin apareció. Le apuntaba con su varita, mientras que en la otra mano sostenía la piedra filosofal.

—Ted, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Ted Lupin rio con sorna.

—Eso no importa Dominique. Verás, el tiempo que estuve preso gracias a ti, en fin, tuve mucho por lo que pensar. Viajar en el Tiempo, menudo lujo. Siempre nos han sermoneado con el gran peligro que supone alterar el Tiempo, pero yo digo… ¿Por qué no hacerlo? —lanzó la piedra al aire y la volvió a recoger —. Pensé que podría robar la piedra filosofal y procurarme todo el oro y elixir de la eterna juventud hasta que me hartase. O incluso mejor, podría viajar a grandes momentos de la Historia de la Magia y… cambiarlos a placer. ¿Sabes de lo que hablo Dominique?

Dominique avanzó lentamente hacia él.

—Me hago una idea.

—Matar a Merlín el Encantador, impedir que Harry Potter detenga a Lord Voldemort o, mejor aún… Frustrar la fundación de Hogwarts.

Esbozó una sonrisa macabra. Dominique se lanzó hacia él, pero Ted fue más rápido. Le lanzó un hechizo repelente que la echó hacia atrás con fuerza, golpeando contra una pared. A duras penas, la joven pudo ver cómo Ted agitaba su varita, describiendo un amplio círculo alrededor de él mientras pronunciaba unas palabras que ella no alcanzaba a oír. De inmediato, un torbellino envolvió a Ted, haciéndolo desaparecer de aquella época.

De inmediato, se levantó y corrió. Corrió muy rápido y muy lejos, hasta la chimenea más próxima que le permitió llegar hasta Hogwarts. Una vez allí, entró en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Apenas recordaba cómo había hecho para trasladarse en el Tiempo, pero lo intentó, esta vez concentrándose fuertemente en los cuatro Fundadores. Entonces, notó de nuevo aquella extraña sensación que alteraba el ambiente a su alrededor. Cuando esta cesó, salió de la Sala. Hogwarts seguía siendo Hogwarts, pero tenía que averiguar si había funcionado. El castillo estaba totalmente construido, pero bien podría ser que el castillo ya hubiese abierto sus puertas.

Bajó hasta el Gran Comedor. Allí, para su alivio, los cuatro de Hogwarts estaban sentados en la mesa de los profesores. Todo lo demás parecía nuevo: las cuatro largas mesas, todas cubiertas con manteles, platos, copas y cubiertos.

Los cuatro repararon en ella.

—Dominique, has vuelto —Rowena se levantó y caminó, casi corrió hasta ella.

Pero todo sucedió muy rápido. De repente, un rayo de luz verde cruzó la estancia, impactando en el pecho de la fundadora. Su mirada se quedó estática, clavada en la joven que acababa de llegar y a la que se disponía a recibir como a una vieja amiga. El cuerpo sin vida de Rowena se derrumbó a un lado. Los demás fundadores corrieron hasta ella, pero nada podían hacer.

Dominique miró hacia la puerta, donde Ted Lupin sonreía eufórico. Dominique, furiosa, corrió hacia él. Ted se sorprendió por un momento, pero echó a correr. La joven lo vio en mitad del vestíbulo, ejecutando el hechizo para viajar en el Tiempo, pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de desaparecer, ella saltó hacia él, entrando en el vórtice.

Sintió estar dentro del ojo de una tormenta. Se agarraba con fuerza a Ted, quien luchaba por liberarse. Finalmente cayeron sobre el duro suelo. Se encontraban en un amplio terreno rocoso y escarpado, con el cielo colmado de nubes. Un fuerte viento recorría el lugar. Los dos sacaron sus varitas, apuntándose. Ted sabía que no podía ejecutar el hechizo de viaje, pues Dominique se lo impediría a la primera de turno. Necesitaba una distracción y la necesitaba ya mismo. Entonces, oyeron un ruido lejano que cada vez se iba haciendo más amplio. Eran ruidos de cascos, y cada vez parecía un estruendo mayor. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, una cabalgata de hombres a caballo iba hacia ellos a toda prisa.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —gritó Ted.

Dominique consiguió esquivar la maldición asesina por poco.

—¡Desmaius!

Sin embargo, los caballeros se dirigían hacia ellos y parecían no reparar en su presencia. Para cuando casi los tenían encima, tanto Ted como Dominique se apartaron y se ocultaron tras unas grandes rocas. A pesar del ruido de cascos, podían oír perfectamente las voces de aquellos hombres.

—¡Rápido! Tenemos que llegar hasta Guillermo para auxiliarle.

—¡Sí, Lord Malfoy!

Dominique se había quedado mirando a aquellos caballeros, sin reparar en Ted. Para cuando se dio cuenta, este estaba realizando el hechizo, de modo que saltó hacia él. El vórtice, de nuevo, los envolvió y se los llevó de allí. Para cuando salieron de él, cayeron en mitad de una calle. Se levantaron ambos, pero Ted propinó un puñetazo a Dominique en el estómago y salió corriendo. Dolorida, la joven lo persiguió antes de que desapareciese.

Reparó en que estaban en las calles de Londres, pero ciertos elementos como los coches le hacían pensar que no estaba precisamente en su época. De repente, sonó una sirena. Los dos se detuvieron. Entonces oyeron un ruido que venía del cielo. Miraron hacia arriba y vieron decenas de aviones que sobrevolaban la ciudad. Entonces, estos comenzaron a lanzar objetos desde el cielo. Ted se había quedado mirando, pero Dominique sabía muy bien de qué se trataba. Corrió hacia él y lo empujó hacia una boca de metro oportunamente situada cerca de ellos. Ted cayó rodando mientras Dominique lo seguía. Mientras el joven se quejaba, dolorido, Dominique le quitó su varita y apretó la punta de la suya contra el cuello del muchacho.

—Un solo paso y eres hombre muerto, malnacido.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué cojones está pasando?

—Para haber pasado tanto tiempo con los muggles, no te has empapado de sus métodos. Estamos en Londres, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Eso de ahí arriba son aviones nazis que bombardean la ciudad. Ten suerte si no nos cae una bomba encima.

Los estallidos se oían por doquier. Del techo caía polvo, mientras que Dominique podía oír voces de otras personas, probablemente ciudadanos que se protegían de las bombas.

Dominique se levantó.

—Arriba. Ejecuta el hechizo y vámonos de aquí. No será peor que esto.

Ted obedeció a regañadientes. Acto seguido, el vórtice se los llevó de nuevo. Llegaron a otro amplio terreno, pero en vez del campo escarpado de antes, se encontraban ahora en un prado. Dominique seguía apuntando a Ted.

—Y ahora, ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó Ted.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo hasta lo alto de una colina. Desde allí tenían una amplia vista. Vieron, entonces, a cientos de hombres levantando lo que parecía un gran fuerte. Se aprovisionaban de la madera de un bosque cercano, con cuyos troncos levantaban una empalizada alrededor de un conjunto de tiendas. A pesar de estar tan lejos, Dominique reconoció las armaduras de los soldados romanos. Se sorprendió de haber llegado tan lejos en el Tiempo.

—No este es el sitio en el que deberíamos estar. Vamos, di otra vez el hechizo.

Nuevamente, viajaron. Esta vez llegaron de nuevo a Londres, pero no era tampoco su época. Dominique miró y vio a gente elegantemente vestida. Ellas con amplios vestidos encorsetados y sombreros finamente elaborados. Ellos, con elegantes chaquetas, pantalones blancos y bien peinados. Alzó la vista al cielo y vio columnas de humo que salían de chimeneas. Elegantes carruajes pasaban por la calle, tirados por caballos.

No era, tampoco, su época, ni la de los Fundadores, pero a Dominique, extrañamente, le resultaba reconfortante.

—Otra vez —señaló a Ted.

Otra vez, viajaron. Y esta vez llegaron a Hogwarts. Dominique miró y vio el cuerpo sin vida de Rowena, rodeada por los fundadores restantes. Parecía como si hubiesen pasado apenas unos segundos desde que se marchasen.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Gryffindor.

Ted consiguió escabullirse, quitándole su propia varita a Dominique.

—Cerrad la puerta, los tres estáis en peligro —advirtió ella —. Es muy peligroso.

Slytherin cerró y aseguró mágicamente la puerta. De inmediato volvió con los demás.

—¿Nos vas a explicar ahora que sucede? —inquirió.

—Está loco. Lleva años persiguiéndome. Es un viajero del Tiempo y, ahora, ha perdido el juicio. Quiere impedir la fundación, matándoos a todos.

—Pero mañana abriremos el colegio —dijo Helga.

—Eso será si llegáis vivos a mañana —comentó Dominique.

Gryffindor se levantó.

—Si está solo, entonces no será difícil dar con él y neutralizarlo. Vamos, Salazar. Helga, quédate aquí con Dominique.

Los dos magos salieron del Gran Comedor. Helga había apoyado la cabeza de Rowena sobre sus rodillas y le mesaba los cabellos. Pequeñas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Las horas pasaron, hasta que las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron. Pero no fueron Gryffindor o Slytherin quienes regresaron, sino Ted. Dominique, preparada, enarboló su varita.

—No seas estúpida. He venido a matar a Helga Hufflepuff. Luego, destruiré este castillo. Y luego, te mataré a ti. Hazte a un lado —dijo mientras agitaba levemente su varita, preparándose.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Ted? ¿Por qué eres así? Te he visto hace unas horas en Hogwarts, durante los años en los que los muggles descubrieron el secreto de los magos. Estuve hace poco en esa época, cuando tenías apenas quince años. Eras otro, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Ted se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que puedo alargar el final un poco más. Está bien… Me cogieron. Aquel día que los muggles atacaron Hogsmeade. Me cogieron. Me llevaron a sitios que yo jamás supe qué eran o dónde estaban, pero sólo recuerdo una cosa: las investigaciones. Las dolorosas investigaciones. Querían saber a toda costa los secretos de la magia. Y mira tú por donde, también descubrieron mis genes de metamorfomago. Nunca supe si fue una coincidencia o iban en verdad a por mí. Pero fueron años de largo cautiverio. Hasta que algo que dentro —se señaló la cabeza — hace 'clic'. Y pasas de ser un mero cautivo a colaborar con ellos. Porque, de alguna manera, culpas a la magia de estar donde estás. Porque si esos estúpidos magos hubiesen sido más cuidadosos, tú no estarías preso de los muggles, sometidos a terribles experimentos. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Dominique?

—La culpa no fue de los magos, Ted. Ni de los muggles. Fue tuya. Tú sólo te hundiste y ahora buscas un culpable.

Ted sonrió irónico.

—Me da igual. En cuanto acabe con este lugar, generaciones de magos y brujas se perderán en el Tiempo. Quizás entonces las cosas cambien, quizás la magia se pierda progresivamente, se vaya marchitando hasta llegar a nuestros días. El resultado será el mismo sólo que con menos sangre —rio —. Y yo seré rico e inmortal gracias a la piedra —la sacó de su bolsillo, sosteniéndole en la mano — ¿Quién sale ganando? Yo. Siempre yo. Y ahora, muere.

Le apuntó con la varita, pero hubo un pequeño haz de luz verde y Ted cayó muerto al suelo. La piedra filosofal rodó hasta los pies de Dominique, quien la cogió. Acto seguido, vio cómo Slytherin traía el cuerpo sin vida de Gryffindor, depositándolo junto al de Rowena. Helga lloró más fuerte.

—Nos emboscó. Mató a Godric y luego huyó. Aquí, imagino. He llegado a tiempo, aunque el daño está hecho. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Dominique contemplaba a los dos fundadores supervivientes, junto a los dos caídos. De alguna manera, y sin que llegase a explicárselo, su mente obró por sí sola, recordando la Historia de Hogwarts. Y se dijo entonces que, quizás, no estaba todo perdido, que quizás podían enmendar lo ocurrido. Porque, pensó Dominique, por terrible que sonase, habían muerto los dos fundadores adecuados. Sólo tenían que actuar correctamente y, tal vez, la Historia seguiría su curso, tal y como debía suceder. Quién sabe, a lo mejor incluso a lo mejor así debió o debería suceder.

—Tengo una idea.


	7. Reescritura

**7**

 **Reescritura**

Se encontraba en una habitación. El fuego de las lámparas que colgaban del techo crepitaba con fuerza. Sobre dos mesas de piedra descansaban los cuerpos sin vida de Godric Gryffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw. El cuerpo de Ted había sido envuelto y dejado en otra estancia, lejos de sus víctimas.

Dominique contemplaba los dos cuerpos, cubiertos con una sábana mortuoria cada uno. En su mente, sin embargo, daba vueltas al plan que había estado ideando hacía un par de horas y que todavía no había revelado a los fundadores supervivientes.

De repente, las puertas de la estancia se abrieron, entrando por ellas Salazar Slytherin y Helga Hufflepuff. Esta tenía los ojos rojos, seguramente debido a que estuvo llorando sola en sus aposentos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Slytherin —. ¿Qué tiene usted en mente?

Dominique tomó aire. Helga la contemplaba, esperando a oír su plan.

—En mi tiempo, la fundación de Hogwarts está envuelta en leyenda. Mil años hicieron que la historia se convirtiese en mito, de modo que no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué ocurrió. Los registros, poco fiables, dicen que los cuatro fundadores abrieron la escuela y convivieron en paz mientras enseñaban a jóvenes magos y brujas.

—Es evidente que eso ya no sucederá —sentenció Slytherin.

Dominique le miró un momento, pero hizo caso omiso.

—Sin embargo, con el tiempo, las cosas acabaron torciéndose y Slytherin abandonó la escuela. Por sus diferencias con Gryffindor con respecto a enseñar magia a los nacidos de muggles. Rowena Ravenclaw, por su parte, acabó muriendo. De Gryffindor se pierde cualquier registro a partir de este momento, y sólo queda Helga como primera directora en solitario de la escuela.

—¿Qué propones? —quiso saber Helga.

Dominique dio unos pasos mientras miraba los dos cadáveres de los fundadores.

—¿No lo entendéis? Todo está dispuesto para que cumplamos con la leyenda. Rowena ha muerto. Gryffindor también, lo cual podría explicarse como que ha abandonado la escuela. Y tú —señaló a Slytherin —. Tú abandonarás la escuela. No porque no quieras que en Hogwarts se enseñe magia a los nacidos de muggles. Nada puedes hacer contra eso. Sino porque deberás cumplir una misión.

El fundador miró a su compañera.

—¿Está loca? No podemos hacer tal cosa.

—Puede hacerse —se defendió Dominique contra Slytherin.

—Pero no será igual, ¿verdad?

—Rowena tiene una hija, Helena. ¿Es así? —los dos fundadores asintieron con la cabeza —. La historia cuenta que le robó a su madre su diadema, que potenciaba la inteligencia. Helena huyó a Albania y ocultó allí la diadema. Rowena, desolada, le pidió a un hombre, el cual estaba enamorada de Helena, que fuese a buscarla y trajese de vuelta a su hija. Este hombre era el Barón Sanguinario, pero fracasó en su misión. Helena lo rechazó y él, colérico, la mató. Llevado por la locura, el Barón se suicidó. Ambos, ya como fantasmas, regresaron a Hogwarts, donde permanecerían hasta entonces. Rowena, por su parte, acabó muriendo de pena.

—Entonces, ¿qué supones que debemos hacer?

—Contaremos la farsa a la gente. Que Helena huyó del castillo para no volver. Y Rowena acabó muriendo de pena. Habrá que llevar su diadema a Albania y ocultarla en sus bosques. Eso tendrás que hacerlo tú, Salazar Slytherin.

Helga, entonces, se alarmó.

—¿No estarás proponiendo que asesinemos a Helena y al Barón?

—Oh, no. No, no, no. Tranquila, Helga, no somos asesinos. No se me ocurre nada respecto a eso, dejaremos que el Tiempo decida sobre ellos dos. Pero en fin, ahora que ya hemos decidido sobre Rowena, toca el turno de Godric —miró al fundador caído —. En verdad los registros escritos no dicen nada sobre el destino de Godric. Tras la marcha de Salazar, los libros dejan de mencionar a Gryffindor. Algunos dicen que fue en busca de Slytherin, otros que simplemente se cansó de estar en Hogwarts. El caso es que esta circunstancia nos es propicia. Godric, simplemente, desaparecerá de la Historia. Lo enterraremos aquí, en Hogwarts.

—¿Y ya está? Un gran guerrero como fue Godric Gryffindor, ¿ninguneado? —se quejó Slytherin.

—No me gusta, pero ha de ser así. Además, todavía no he terminado.

Slytherin sonrió sarcástico.

—Debo irme, ¿no es así?

—Slytherin abandonó Hogwarts dadas sus diferencias con Gryffindor. Y dado que necesitamos a alguien que lleve la diadema a Albania, podría hacerlo perfectamente usted —Slytherin meditó por un momento, pero finalmente asintió —. ¿Ha construido ya la cámara de la que hablamos?

Slytherin asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que todo estaba dispuesto. Helga no preguntó sobre aquello.

Minutos después, Dominique acompañaba a Slytherin a través de una gruta, hasta llegar a una gran puerta circular acorazada, hecha toda de hierro. Tenía varias serpientes a modo de adorno.

—¿Es aquí? ¿Es esta la Cámara de los Secretos? —preguntó ella.

—Sí.

Siseó una palabra y, de inmediato, la puerta se abrió. Accedieron a una gran estancia alargada. Las esculturas con forma de serpiente reinaban por doquier. Hacia el final de aquella enorme cueva había una estatua del propio Sltyherin. Pero este hizo caso omiso de ella, sino que caminó hasta algo que había a los pies de la estatua. Un sapo, que parecía estar empollando un huevo.

—Un basilisco —determinó Dominique.

—Efectivamente. Nacerá aquí y aquí vivirá.

Tras comprobar que todo estaba bien, los dos abandonaron la Cámara.

Al rato, todo estaba dispuesto. Salazar Slytherin partía hacia Albania, llevando consigo la diadema de Ravenclaw. Con él iban Helena Ravenclaw y el Barón Sanguinario, por razones que sólo ellos sabrían decir. En Hogwarts quedaron Dominique y Helga.

Antes de disponerse a partir, Dominique esperó unos días en el castillo, para ver los primeros días de Hogwarts como escuela de magia. Asistió a la primera selección de la historia del colegio, donde un flamante Sombrero Seleccionador destinó a la primera generación de estudiantes. Y una noche, la joven contempló en silencio cómo Helga adiestraba a los alumnos en una clase de Astronomía, contemplando las estrellas.

—¿Y yo? ¿Qué será de mí? —caminaban ambas solas por un pasillo, en plena noche.

—La historia de Hogwarts tiene a Helga Hufflepuff como la primera directora en solitario de la escuela. Y así debe ser. No obstante, llegará un momento en que necesites ayuda. En que necesites profesores. Muchos de ellos serán alumnos que tú misma enseñarás con el tiempo.

—Pero yo no quiero seguir aquí. Dos de mis amigos han muerto. Y otro se acaba de marchar, sin saber yo cuándo volverá.

—Lo lamento, Helga, pero ha de hacerse así. Ante todo, procura que los acontecimientos se desarrollen como yo te he contado. Y cuando llegue el momento de escribir la historia de esta escuela, que sea como yo he te contado.

—¿Qué harás tú? —quiso saber Helga.

Dominique comenzó a caminar con rumbo fijo.

—Me voy ya. Aún he de enmendar ciertos errores. Pero a ti, Helga Hufflepuff, te deseo suerte. No volverás a verme, pero cuando vuelva a mi época, buscaré información sobre el devenir de tu tiempo aquí. Y espero llevarme buenas noticias. ¡Adiós, Helga!

Echó a correr rumbo a la Sala de los Menesteres. Helga Hufflepuff, la primera directora de Hogwarts, la vio marcharse, hasta que la perdió de vista. Acto seguido, miró hacia la lejanía a través de una venta, allá donde precisamente Slytherin se había marchado, confiando en verlo regresar algún día.

Dominique, por su parte, llegó a la Sala de los Menesteres. Al rato, y dado que ya sabía más o menos cómo funcionaba, llegó a la época del joven Flamel, a quien devolvió la piedra, no sin antes recordarle su misión para dentro de cien años.

De vuelta a Hogwarts, entró en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero se detuvo un momento. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Lo cierto es que lo había estado meditando desde que Ted se lo reveló. Entonces, viajó una vez más en el Tiempo. En cuanto llegó a su destino, salió de la Sala y bajó hasta Hogsmeade. Entró en las Tres Escobas.

—¿Habéis visto a Ted Lupin? —preguntó Dominique al aire.

—Yo soy Ted Lupin —dijo él.

—Genial. Ven conmigo.

Lo tomó de la manga de la túnica y casi lo arrastró. Lo llevó fuera y esperó. Pronto, los muggles atacaron el pueblo, hasta que, finalmente, fueron neutralizados.

—¿Pero qué sucede? —preguntó Ted, asustado.

—Cállate. Tú no me has visto, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora ve con tu padrino.

Ted se marchó de ahí. Se había arriesgado demasiado estando con Ted, ya que él podría reconocerla años después, aunque Dominique se había asegurado de ocultar su rostro lo máximo posible.

Así pues, los muggles no habían podido capturar a Ted. Confiando en que todo saliese bien, Dominique volvió a la Sala de los Menesteres, esperando que aquel fuese su último viaje. Pues no iba a otro sitio más que a su época, aquella a la que verdaderamente pertenecía.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la Sala, esperaba encontrarse un Hogwarts abandonado, semiderruido. Pero no, era el mismo Hogwarts de siempre. Caminó por sus pasillos, viendo estos llenos de alumnos que charlaban, corrían, reían y gritaban.

Dobló la esquina y casi se dio de bruces con Neville.

—¡Neville! —gritó ella, abrazándolo.

—¡Dominique! Pero, ¿qué haces en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo has entrado?

—Es una larga historia. Dime, ¿qué ha pasado últimamente?

Neville la miró extrañado.

—Debo irme, pero si quieres ponerte al día puedes ir a la Biblioteca. Algo me dice que has estado tramando algo. Espero, al menos, que todo saliese bien.

—Lo sabré cuando llegue a la Biblioteca, ¡adiós!

Llegó por fin y se dirigió hacia la zona donde se guardaban los viejos ejemplares de El Profeta. Uno a uno fue comprobando los de los últimos años y, para su alivio, vio que el evitar que Ted fuese capturado fue todo un acierto. Los muggles, con el tiempo, empezaron a cansarse de los magos, mientras que los magos, por su parte, llevaron a cabo una estrategia de desmemorización a gran escala. Fueron años difíciles, pero al parecer hoy en día el mundo muggle volvía a desconocer del mundo mágico.

Dejó los periódicos y caminó otra vez con rumbo fijo. Quería ver a alguien más antes de abandonar Hogwarts.

Llegó por fin a su destino, donde un fantasma se encontraba flotando. Esperaba ver a una anciana, pero Helena Ravenclaw seguía siendo joven y hermosa.

—¿Helena Ravenclaw?

El fantasma depositó sus ojos en Dominique.

—Por fin vienes a buscar respuestas. No lo hiciste durante tus siete años aquí. Deduje que aún no había viajado al pasado.

—¿Entonces usted lo sabía? ¿Sabía que yo la buscaría? ¿Qué sucedió tras mi marcha?

—Muchas cosas. Llegué con Salazar y el Barón a Albania, donde ocultamos la diadema. Allí, el Barón me reveló sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero yo le rechacé. Encolerizado, me mató, y luego se mató con la misma daga. Los dos, como fantasmas, volvimos a Hogwarts. Tras eso, los años pasaron. Hogwarts floreció bajo la dirección de Helga. Salazar, en sus últimos años de vida y los de Helga, volvió a Hogwarts y descansó junto a Helga. Y a mí se me pidió que guardase esta información hasta tu regreso, hasta que me buscases.

—Veo, entonces, que todo salió según lo esperado. Gracias, Helena.

El fantasma de Ravenclaw inclinó la cabeza y, acto seguido, se marchó. Dominique echó un último vistazo a su alrededor antes de abandonar el castillo. Una vez en los terrenos, casi estuvo a punto de marcharse a través del Bosque Prohibido, por el mismo sitio por donde llegó, no ya en otro tiempo, sino en otra realidad. Dirigió sus pasos hacia el camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade y, antes de perder de vista el castillo, echó una última mirada. Tomó aire. Hogwarts escondía ahora un secreto más. Confiaba en que nadie descubriese nunca la capacidad de la Sala de los Menesteres de viajar en el Tiempo. Pues mientras hubiese una Sala de los Menesteres, se podría viajar a cualquier época. Y Hogwarts tenía ya más de mil años. Eso era mucho tiempo.

Se volvió hacia el camino y sonrió. Siguió caminando, con la impresión de que a partir de ese momento, todo estaría bien.

Entonces, se detuvo y sacó su varita. Recordaba perfectamente cuando había llegado al castillo a petición de Neville, tras un largo viaje y sin poder realizar magia por temor a que los muggles la atrapasen. Pero todo había cambiado ahora, y aunque había estado realizando magia durante todo su periplo a través del Tiempo y el Espacio, era ahora plenamente consciente de que ya no debía temer nada, que aunque hiciese magia, ningún muggle vendría para asesinarla. Agitó la varita hacia arriba y pronunció unas palabras. Un chorro de clara y refrescante agua salió de la punta de su varita, cayendo como gotas de lluvia sobre ella. Abrió la boca y dejó que el agua la mojase, sintiendo como si se llevase una gran carga de su cuerpo.

En cuanto el agua cayó, se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara. Caminó por entre los árboles hasta llegar a un claro, donde dejó que los rayos de luz la abrazasen con su calidez.

Libre. Libre al fin.

Se dispuso a emprender la marcha, pero se sonrió a sí mismo. Cerró los ojos y pensó entonces en su familia. En su padre y en su madre, y también en sus dos hermanos. Pensó en toda su familia y en las ganas que tenía de verlos, de abrazarlos y de decirles lo mucho que les quería, a pesar de que para ellos nada de aquella pesadilla habría ocurrido nunca.

Sonrió una última vez, o una primera de muchas, y se desapareció.

FIN


End file.
